The Mafia's Diamond
by thexothingy
Summary: Luhan, seorang gadis remaja biasa yang bertahan hidup akan kerasnya hidup di Amerika Serikat demi menjalankan beasiswa yang diterimanya di salah satu Universitas terkenal disana. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya sehari hari perlahan berubah sejak ia menolong seseorang yang sedang terluka pada suatu malam. /gak bisa bikin summary/ [HUNHAN] [EXO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

The Mafia's Diamond

.

Romance, Drama

.

EXO Members OT12

.

GS for UKE

.

Rated M

.

HunHan and Others EXO Official Pairings

.

.

Summary:

.

Luhan, seorang gadis remaja biasa yang bertahan hidup akan kerasnya hidup di Amerika Serikat demi menjalankan beasiswa yang diterimanya di salah satu Universitas terkenal disana. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya sehari hari perlahan berubah sejak ia menolong seseorang yang sedang terluka pada suatu malam.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Pesanan baru dari bangku nomor 5!"

.

"Baik!"

.

Suara teriakan dan perpaduan antara spatula dan panci menggema dari dapur di salah satu restoran berbintang 3 di Cambrigde, Amerika Serikat. Para Pekerja yang berada di dalam dapur itu bekerja tiada henti karena ramainya pelanggan yang datang. Maklum saja, sekarang adalah waktu untuk makan malam sehingga hampir tidak ada waktu istirahat untuk mereka.

.

Termasuk Luhan.

.

Saat ini luhan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piring yang tak henti - hentinya datang. ia membilas dan mengeringkan serta menghangatkan piring piring yang akan digunakan lagi.

.

Ia bekerja di restoran ini sebagai tukang cuci piring. Walaupun penghasilan per hari yang ia dapatkan tidak banyak –hanya 75 dollar per harinya- , ia tetap bersyukur dengan hal itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa makan dan minum dari penghasilan yang ia dapatkan.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.55 , hampir semua pekerja yang sibuk beberapa jam lalu sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia masih berkutat dengan cucian piring yang masih tersisa.

.

Piring yang ia pegang tiba tiba saja diambil ketika ia ingin mengeringkan piring yang baru saja ia bilas.

.

"Kau yang membilas, aku yang mengeringkannya. Oke?" Ucap seseorang sembari mengeringkan piring yang sudah diambilnya dari tangan Luhan.

.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot Yixing… ini tugasku-"

.

" Ini sudah malam Luhan Jie. Lagipula bos juga tidak masalah jika aku membantumu disaat orang orang sudah bersiap pulang sementara kau berkutat disini." Luhan tidak ingin merepotkan temannya yang telah selesai bekerja. Apalagi Yixing, Sahabatnya di kampus yang ia jalani.

.

"Ini sudah malam jie. Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendirian. Apalagi kau seorang gadis."

.

"Kau juga seorang gadis Yixing."

.

"Oh ayolah…" Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia tidak bisa menolak jika Yixing terlihat sangat bertekad membantunya.

.

"Baiklah." Yixing terlihat sangat bahagia dan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Luhan hanye tersenyum melihatnya dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

.

Keheningan menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang bekerja itu. Ia dan Yixing memang dekat berhubung mereka berasal dari Cina. Bersama Tao –yang berasal dari Cina juga- mereka menjadi sahabat sejak mereka bertemu ketika mengikuti acara sambutan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru di Universitas Harvard.

.

Luhan dan Yixing berada di Fakultas Seni sedangkan Tao berada di Fakultas Teknik. Luhan mengambil jurusan Fotografi, Yixing mengambil Jurusan Menari, Sedangkan Tao mengambil Jurusan Teknik Elektro.

.

Yang membedakan dari mereka adalah Yixing dan Tao berasal dari orang yang berada. Orangtua Yixing adalah seorang salah satu dari pembisnis terkaya di Cina dan Orangtua Tao adalah seorang designer brand ternama di dunia.

.

Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa dan berkesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa dari kampus ternama itu. Beruntungnya Yixing dan Tao berteman dengannya dengan tulus dan tidak memandang status.

.

Yixing bekerja disini hanya ingin menemani Luhan. Ia tidak tega Luhan bekerja dengan keras setiap harinya tanpa istirahat. Ia dan sempat menawarkan bantuan kepada Luhan tetapi ia menolaknya. Pada awalnya Luhan menolak Yixing menemaninya bekerja namun sifat keras kepalanya tidak dapat mendengar kata tidak dari mulut Luhan. Sehingga sekarang ia bekerja di restoran ini sebagai seorang pelayan.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bekerja Yixing." Ucap luhan menyingkirkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

.

"aku ingin menambah pengalaman dan juga menemani jiejie."

.

"aku bukan anak kecil." Luhan mencebik bibirnya imut. Yixing yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubit gemas jiejie nya itu.

.

"Lihat sendiri wajahmu jie. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku." Wajah Luhan memang sangat muda. Wajah kecil, matanya, pipi gembulnya, serta bibir pink yang sangat kissable itu. Tingginya yang hanya sepundak Yixing dan jangan lupakan surai rambut coklatnya yang sangat panjang, hampir menyentuh pinggulnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti dewi.

.

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ia kesal karena di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun, ia masih dibilang anak kecil. Yixing hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

Tak terasa pekerjaan mereka berdua telah selesai. Setelah membersihkan counter yang dipakai untuk mencuci piring, Luhan dan Yixing bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari restoran itu. Luhan tersenyum dan menyimpan uang yang tadi ia dapatkan dari bos nya hari ini di sakunya.

.

Sekarang adalah musim gugur. Cuaca malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Luhan merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan dan menggosok kedua tangannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaket. Mencoba menghangatkan diri dari menusuknya udara dingin di kota Cambrigde itu. Begitu juga dengan Yixing.

.

Luhan dan Yixing berjalan pelan sambil berbicara dan bersanda gurau. Melupakan udara dingin yang dirasakan keduanya hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah persimpangan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka masing masing. Luhan berbelok kearah kanan sedangkan Yixing sebaliknya.

.

"baiklah jie sampai jumpa! Hati hati! Kirimkan pesan padaku ketika kau sampai di rumah ya!" teriak Yixing yang semakin berjalan menjauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

.

"Kau juga hati hati ya!" Jawab Luhan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu tela menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus beristirahat untuk kembali bekerja besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

.

TRANG

.

Suara logam jatuh membuat Luhan menghentikan kakinya. Ia melihat ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari gang yang berada di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

' _mungkin itu kucing liar'_ pikirnya

.

"Ugh.."

.

Luhan kembali berhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan dari gang itu. Karena luhan adalah seseorang yang mempunyai keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Ia membalikkan arah tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju gang itu.

Jujur saja Luhan sangat takut. Apalagi sudah malam dan tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sepi. Namun rasa penasaran luhan membuat ia nekat seperti saat ini.

.

"ASTAGA!"

.

Luhan kaget ketika ia melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Serta darah yang keluar dari lengan kirinya. Ia segera berlari mendekat ke arah orang itu.

.

"Tuan kau baik baik saja? Apakah kau dapat mendengarku? Aku akan menghubungi 911" Tanya luhan panik.

.

"Pergilah." Ucap lelaki itu kasar dan mendorong Luhan menjauh. Luhan sampai terjatuh karenanya namun ia kembali bangkit dan berlutut di depannya.

.

"dan meninggalkanmu terluka disini sendirian? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Lagipula sepertinya kau tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku akan pergi dari sini setelah mengobatimu." Ia mencebik bibirnya lucu karena niat baiknya ditolak tetapi ia tetap kekeuh ingin menolong lelaki yang berada didepannya.

.

Lelaki yang berada didepannya tidak bergeming. Ia hanya melihat raut wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak. Luhan kemudian mengambil sapu tangan di tas nya lalu mengarahkannya pada lengan lelaki itu yang sedang mengeluarkan darah.

.

"ini akan sedikit sakit." Ucap luhan lalu dengan telaten menekan dan mengikat sapu tangan itu pada lengannya yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Ia melirik kearah pria itu untuk melihat apakah ada raut kesakitan di wajah itu. Namun yang ia lihat justru ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak olehnya.

.

Setelah ia selesai mengikat sapu tangannya ia mengambil handuk kecil dan botol minumnya. Ia basahi sedikit handuk kecil itu,kemudian ia membersihkan wajah lelaki yang terluka dan kotor.

.

"Aku harus membersihkan kotoran yang ada di wajahmu. Jika aku menutup lukanya sekarang aku takut nanti akan terjadi infeksi." Luhan terfokus membersihkan luka pria itu dan tanpa sadar lelaki itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

.

"apa ini sakit?" Tanya Luhan. Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

.

Luhan tidak terlalu memusingkannya atas diamnya lelaki yang sedang ia obati. Ia berpikir mungkin lelaki itu menahan rasa sakitnya dengan diam.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Huh?" Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Ia sempat terhenti melakukan pekerjaannya namun dengan cepat ia kembali membersihkan wajah lelaki itu.

.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

"Ada saatnya dimana kau harus menolong orang yang sedang membutuhkan. Walaupun itu adalah seorang penjahat." Jawab luhan santai sambil mengambil beberapa plester dari tasnya dan menempelkannya pada luka di wajah pria itu. Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya.

.

"Kau juga menolong seorang penjahat?"

.

"Tentu saja."

.

"Sejahat apapun itu?"

.

"uhm. penjahat pasti mempunyai alasan dengan apa yang ia lakukan." Lelaki itu tercenung mendengar jawaban polos dari gadis yang ada didepannya.

.

"Apakah kau termasuk orang jahat?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

.

"Ya." Jawabnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

.

"Nah sudah selesai!" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian membereskan barang bawaannya lalu segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk.

.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pulang. Kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati tanganmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Jelas Luhan lalu ia berbalik namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangan kanannya ditahan oleh lelaki dibelakangnya.

.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

.

"ehm… namaku Luhan."

.

"Sehun."

.

"eh?"

.

"Sehun… itu namaku."

.

"Sehun.. nama yang bagus." Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan luhan. Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Terima kasih." Luhan berhenti di depan gang ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata itu.

.

"Tentu. Kau harus ke rumah sakit setelah ini oke?" Luhan tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi dari gang itu.

.

Tanpa disadari Luhan. Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

* * *

.

"Tuan Sehun!"

.

5 menit setelah kepergian Luhan beberapa orang berlari menuju kearah Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

.

"Tuan, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Sehun hanya diam saja disaat ia dibantu berdiri oleh orang kepercayaannya.

.

"Jongdae. Cari tau semua info seorang gadis bernama Luhan." Sehun memberikan perintah kepada Jongdae. Orang kepercayaannya.

.

"Eh?" Jongdae hanya bingung mendengar perintah dari atasannya itu. Ia sudah bersama Sehun sejak lama dan jarang sekali tuannya memintanya untuk menyelidiki seseorang. Ia mengernyit bingung.

.

' _apa yang ia pikirkan_?' pikirnya. Terkadang menjadi orang kepercayaan sehun. Ia sulit menebak apa yang ada dikepala tuannya itu.

.

Namun, Ucapan sehun setelahnya sukses membuat Jongdae membelalakkan matanya.

.

"Kurasa… Aku sudah menemukan permata ku."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

Yuhuuuuu! I'm Back!

Iya saya tau kalau FF yang satunya blm saya update wkwkwk tenang saja FF itu sudah rampung dan hanya butuh sedikit edit sana sini :) (FF The Protector of the World and the Broken Light)

.

Maaf saya tidak muncul selama 2 bln lebih.. karena UTS yang bikin repot saya dan juga kucingku meninggal T_T jadi aku tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan FF ku sementara TT

.

Namanya Oreo karena warnanya yang hitam putih. Motifnya mirip pola sapi gitu (sebenernya pengennya dikasih nama moo tapi dia kucing bukan sapi XD) aku baru ketemu sama dia Cuma seminggu. Abis itu dia tiba tiba udah gak bernyawa lagi TT

.

Dia jenis kelaminnya laki laki dan masih kitten. Tapi mungkin aku lalai karena UTS dan akhirnya dia udah gak ada lagi TT soalnya kata temenku dia keracunan TT

.

awalnya si Oreo ini dateng ke aku pertama kali. Dia kayak minta tolong gitu (karena biasanya kucing liar gak bakal deketin manusia) jadi aku kasih dia tempat tinggal dan makan. Dia ini tipe kucing yang anteng. Main tetep tapi dia lebih milih diam daripada iseng.

.

Sedih rasanya soalnya setiap aku pulang kuliah waktu itu abis UTS cape trus tiba tiba dia nongol di depan pager kayak nungguin aku TT gak kayak kucingku yang lain (aku ada kucing lagi 2 :D )

.

Tapi ya mungkin itu keinginan Allah untuk mengambil Oreo. Mungkin Oreo sejak dulu sebelum ketemu aku memang sudah tau waktunya. Mungkin dia dateng ke aku untuk mencari teman sebelum kembali ke sana. Mungkin juga dia gak mau sendirian sampe akhir hidupnya T_T

.

Oke kembali ke topic awal. Aku buat FF ini karena tiba tiba terlintas saja di otakku lagi kangen momen Hunhan TT dan tiba tiba alur cerita mulai berdatangan di otakku XD

.

Apakah FF ini dilanjut atau gimana nih? Janga lupa di review ya biar aku tau apakah banyak peminatnya atau tidak kkkk~ terima kasih juga udah mau baca ceritaku lohh apalagi kalo kalian baca racauan gak jelas dari saya wkwkwwkwk

.

See ya on the next Chapter ^^


	2. Notice

[NOTICE]

.

MOHON MAAF SEMUA

.

Saya telah menelantarkan FF ini hampir setahun karena semester lalu saya UAS pada saat setelah lebaran tapi sebelum bulan agustus tahun 2017 (gak penting), namun saya mempunyai tugas untuk UAS yaitu menelaah 1 Novel dan 16 Cerpen berbahasa inggris. Btw Cerpen bahasa inggris itu gak kayak di Indonesia, hanya 2 sampe 7 lembar, tetapi 200 hingga 300 halaman T_T Modarr saya bacanya dan harus saya kerjakaan dari awal semester, maka dari itu mohon maaf semua untuk FF yang sudah saya buat di akun ini belum saya lanjutkan.

.

Lalu saya tidak update hampir setahun karena kalo bahasa bekennya untuk saat ini adalah saya terkena Writers Block. (silahkan cek di internet untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)

.

Saya tidak yakin kapan saya meneruskan FF ini. Namun untuk permintaan maaf dari saya, saya telah membuat FF baru (silahkan cek di story saya) iya saya tau gak lama update tapi karena udah mentok jadi silahkan untuk membaca FF itu terlebih dahulu sebelum FF ini kembali beroperasi/?

.

Terima kasih yang sudah PM dan Review... Saya menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Mohon bersabar untuk menunggu.

.

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 2

" _Kurasa… Aku sudah menemukan permata ku."_

.

.

.

The Mafia's Diamond

.

Romance, Drama

.

EXO Members OT12

.

GS for UKE

.

Rated M

.

HunHan and Other EXO Official Pairings

.

DISCLAIMER: Author hanya memiliki jalan ceritanya. Cast bukan milik author. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau penulisan, itu hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

Summary:

Luhan, seorang gadis remaja biasa yang bertahan hidup akan kerasnya hidup di Amerika Serikat demi menjalankan beasiswa yang diterimanya di salah satu Universitas terkenal disana. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya sehari hari perlahan berubah sejak ia menolong seseorang yang sedang terluka pada suatu malam.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Mayoritas penduduk yang berada di kota Cambrigde itu masih terlelap dengan mimpinya. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia sudah bangun dan tengah bersiap untuk bekerja pagi ini. Ia memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah susun yang ia tempati.

Selama tinggal di sini, luhan tinggal di dalam rumah susun yang lumayan kumuh dan tinggal di lantai 3. Biaya sewa yang murah di rumah susun ini menjadikan Luhan tak punya banyak pilihan untuk menyewa tempat ini. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di asrama kampusnya karena harga sewanya yang terlalu tinggi. Ia hanya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk program studi yang ia ambil tetapi tidak untuk fasilitas asrama yang ada di kampusnya itu.

Isi dari rumah susun yang ia sewa pun tidak besar. Hanya ada kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Ruang santai dan dapur digabung menjadi satu ruangan tetapi Luhan tidak terlalu memusingkannya karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Akh… Uhhh… sa-sakit-"

"DIAM KAU JALANG!"

"AKHHH.. to-tolong berhentihhh ahhh"

Luhan terdiam di depan pintu yang ia lewati. Luhan sudah sering mendengar suara suara yang tidak senonoh dari ruangan yang berbeda dua pintu dari kamarnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menolong tetapi ia berpura pura tuli karena ia ingat pesan pemilik rumah susun ini ketika ia menyewa salah satu kamar di rumah susun ini.

" _Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan yang bukan menjadi urusan mu sendiri nak. Tidak akan yang ada menolongmu ketika kau terkena masalah."_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya keluar dari rumah susun itu. Pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

" _Morning Luhan_." Sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengisi botol susu ke dalam keranjang sepeda.

" _Good morning_. bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Luhan sopan pada bos nya.

"aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa tuan." Luhan tersenyum membalasnya dan kemudian ia mengambil sepeda yang keranjang depannya sudah diisi dengan botol botol susu. Kemudian ia menaiki sepeda itu dan mengayuh sepeda itu.

"Hati – hati ok?"

"Selalu!" balasnya lalu ia mengayuh sepeda untuk menaruh botol susu di depan rumah sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

Satu jam kemudian Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengembalikan sepeda ke tempat kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Jarak antara tempat tinggalnya dengan kampusnya cukup jauh. Biasanya ia akan menaiki bus. Namun saat ini ia sedang berhemat untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke kampung halamannya di Cina ketika libur semester. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan tabungannya sudah hampir cukup untuk membeli tiket pulang pergi cina dan amerika.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Luhan telah memasuki kampusnya. Walaupun berjalan cukup jauh, ia tidak kelelahan karena cuaca yang dingin membuat dirinya tidak mudah lelah.

Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum kelas nya dimulai. Setelah ia pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli minuman, ia berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya.

" _Excuse me,_ apakah kau tau dimana letak kelas ini?" Tanya seorang gadis sembari menunjukkan kertas berisi jadwal pelajaran kepada Luhan.

Orang itu memiliki tinggi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dengannya. Rambut hitam sebahu, serta pipinya yang sedikit gembul. menambah nilai imut didalam sosok itu.

Luhan pun melihat tulisan pada kertas yang dipegang oleh gadis tersebut. ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat jadwal pelajaran yang berada di kertas tersebut sama dengan jadwal pelajaran yang ia ambil.

" _Well…_ kurasa kita sekelas. Apakah kau mengambil jurusan Fotografi? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu…" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, aku baru masuk hari ini."

"Benarkah? Salam kenal, namaku Luhan." Luhan berucap sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Minseok." Ia membalas uluran tangan Luhan. Luhan pun menyuruh Minseok untuk mengikutinya ke kelas yang mereka ambil.

"Minseok, kau mahasiswi pindahan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, aku dari Korea Selatan."

"Kau orang korea?!" Tanya Luhan dengan mengganti bahasanya dengan bahasa korea.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?!" Ucap Minseok terkejut dan membalasnya dengan bahasa korea juga.

"Neh"

"Apakah kau orang korea juga?"

"Tidak. Aku berasal dari Cina dan aku belajar sendiri. Kau tau drama korea sedang popular beberapa tahun terakhir dan aku tertarik untuk belajar bahasa kalian karena menonton dengan subtitle itu menyebalkan."

"Woah, kau sungguh pintar Luhan ssi. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menggunakan bahasa korea untuk mengobrol di kampus ini." Ucap Minseok. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kita berteman, Minseok-ssi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu Saja! Kau tak perlu bertanya untuk itu... dan panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Tak perlu seformal itu padaku."

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki kelas yang mereka ambil dan tak lama kemudian sang dosen pun memulai kelasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kelas mereka selesai, Luhan membawa Minseok untuk berkeliling di kampusnya.

Mereka merasa semakin dekat dalam pertemanan mereka karena mereka berdua mempunyai sifat yang sama sama terbuka.

Dan mengidolakan aktor korea yang sama.

"Astaga! Kau juga menyukai Kim Woo Bin?! Kau tahu aku itu salah satu penggemar terberatnya." Ucap Minseok setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan menyukai aktor tersebut.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Minseok dan memperlihatkan ponselnya, menunjukkan pada Luhan foto dirinya dengan aktor terkenal itu.

" _Oh my god!_ Bagaimana bisa kau berfoto bersama dengannya?!" Jerit Luhan, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu Ia melakukan Fansmeeting di Seoul dan aku membeli tiket VIP supaya aku bisa berfoto dengannya." Ucap Minseok tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Minseok!" Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar cerita Minseok.

Ia sama sekali tidak iri dengannya karena ia berfikir setiap orang mempunyai keberuntungan yang berbeda beda.

" _Oh_ , _I almost forgot._ Gedung di depan kita adalah perpustakaan kampus. Kau dapat membaca dan meminjam buku disini. Kau juga dapat mengakses _e-books_ yang tersedia di kampus ini dengan mengakses komputer di dalam perpustakaan atau di website khusus untuk mahasiswa Harvard." Ucap Luhan ketika ia kembali mengingat alasan ia dan Minseok berkeliling kampus.

Xiumin pun hanya ber oh ria mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kurasa ini yang terakhir. Kita sudah mendatangi semuanya. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak Luhan semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Terima kasih banyak karena kau mau repot repot berkeliling kampus hanya untukku." Ucap Minseok.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Luhan.

"Ngomong ngomong, setelah ini kau ingin kemana? Kita hanya mempunyai satu kelas hari ini." Tanya Minseok.

"Oh, aku akan pergi bekerja _part time_ 30 menit lagi." Minseok merasa tak enak membuang waktu Luhan setelah mendengar itu.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengajakku berkeliling kampus."

"Tak apa. Lagipula jarak di tempatku bekerja cukup dekat dengan kampus. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menunggu pacarku menjemputku." Jawab Minseok.

"Ah begitu... Pacarmu orang Amerika?"

"Bukan, Ia orang korea juga namun saat ini ia kebetulan sedang memiliki pekerjaan di sini."

Luhan hanya ber oh ria mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau mempunyai pacar, itu berarti aku masih bisa mendapatkan Kim Woobin." Canda Luhan.

"Enak saja! Kim Woobin tetap milikku!" Protes Minseok. Luhan pun tertawa mendengar perkataan teman barunya itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini ia sedang bekerja di sebuah minimarket setelah ia berpamitan dengan Minseok.

Ia disini bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir. Melayani pelanggan yang berbelanja di minimarket tersebut.

Sudah 3 jam ia bekerja disini namun minimarketnya terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang sedang berbelanja di situ.

Ia sedang membereskan letak barang yang berada di belakang kasir itu hingga seseorang menaruh beberapa kaleng minuman di depannya.

"Ah... Selamat da-" Ucapan Luhan terhenti melihat sosok pria dihadapannya.

"Luhan?"

"S-Sehun?!"

Penampilan Sehun terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam lengkap dengan dasinya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih rapih walaupun masih ada luka di dahi dan di sudut bibirnya. Namun Luhan berfikiran bahwa Sehun terlihat sangat tampan.

 _'Kenapa aku berfikiran seperti itu?'_ Pikirnya.

Manik hitam legam milik Sehun yang tajam menatap lembut kearah manik coklat milik Luhan dengan sesaat. Namun Tatapan mereka terputus ketika Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belanjaan yang Sehun ingin beli.

Hanya suara _scanner_ barang yang berbunyi sesaat sebelum Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau baik baik saja? Sudahkah kau pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Luhan. Masih terfokus pada barang yang sedang ia _scan_.

"...Ya." Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang terlihat sibuk dengan belanjaannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Well_... kalau kau memang sudah ke dokter dan sedang dalam proses penyembuhan, tidak seharusnya kau meminum ini." Ucap Luhan sambil memegang sebuah kaleng bir yang berada di tangan lentiknya itu. Menatap pria itu tajam.

"Minuman itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan proses penyembuhanku." Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi gadis didepannya. Senang memikirkan bahwa Luhan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tentu saja ada! Kalau kau makan dan minum yang sehat, penyembuhannya juga akan semakin cepat." Protesnya.

"Bir itu adalah minuman yang sehat."

"Orang bodoh mana yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku." Luhan memutar matanya malas. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria didepannya.

"Apakah itu salah satu cara seorang penjahat untuk sembuh lebih cepat?"

"Mungkin saja." Luhan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada barang belanjaan Sehun. Ia kesal dan tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan dengan orang -yang menurutnya- bodoh didepannya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Tidak."

"Kita baru saja berkenalan tadi malam namun kau terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau percaya diri sekali berpikiran seperti itu." Sanggahnya.

Sebenarnya ucapan Sehun benar. Ia baru bertemu dengan Sehun tadi malam namun ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat khawatir dengan pria itu.

Sejujurnya tadi malam, Ia susah tidur memikirkan apakah pria itu sudah menyembuhkan lukanya dirumah sakit atau belum.

"Orang lain pun juga akan khawatir jika menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti tadi malam." Lanjut Luhan lalu tersentak kaget dengan ucapannya.

 _'Kenapa aku bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya?'_

Pengakuan Luhan tentunya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak semua orang seperti dirimu, Luhan. Orang lain tentunya hanya akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau dapat berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya belum mengenal dunia ini." Luhan kembali menatap pria di depannya. Ia penasaran dengan maksud dari pria itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Lanjut Sehun. Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang ada di benaknya. Kemudian Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau membeli bir namun juga kau membeli beberapa lolipop?" Tanya Luhan ketika ia memegang beberapa lolipop rasa coklat kesukaan Luhan di tangannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak... hanya saja... bukankah akan terasa aneh?" Ucap Luhan sambil memincingkan matanya melihat lolipop dan sekaleng bir di tangannya bergantian.

"Permen itu untuk temanku." Luhan hanya ber oh ria mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Totalnya 12 dollar. Adakah hal lain yang ingin kau beli?" Luhan kemudian memasukkan belanjaan Sehun kedalam kertas kantong coklat yang berukuran sedang.

"Ada..." Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah barang yang berada di belakang Luhan. Menunjuk kearah rak yang berisikan rokok.

"Oke, totalnya 12 dollar." Luhan berpura pura tidak melihat telunjuk Sehun yang menunjukkan barisan rokok di belakangnya.

"Kau belum mengambil satu kotak rokok yang kutunjuk."

"Aku menolak memberikannya padamu." Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang penjual menolak untuk memberikan barang dagangannya pada seorang pelanggan."

"Tentu saja jika pelanggannya adalah seorang pria yang terluka seperti dirimu." Luhan berdecak lidah sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu asap rokok itu berbahaya-"

"Untuk paru paru. Namun tidak berpengaruh pada lukaku." Potong Sehun.

"Kau tahu bahayanya namun kau masih tetap menggunakannya." Ucap luhan sambil bersimpuh dada.

"Berbahaya namun enak. Kalau tidak enak produk itu sudah pasti tidak akan beredar dipasaran."

"Pria sinting."

" _Yeah_... Sinting karenamu." Luhan stagnan mendengarnya.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggombaliku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Luhan _spechless_ mendengar pria _stoic_ di depannya berkata seperti itu.

"Apakah kau berharap aku menggombalimu?" Sehun menyeringai.

Dan Luhan tidak menyukai seringain pria didepannya itu. Ia merasa Sehun akan merencanakan sesuatu padanya.

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu, tuan penjahat." Sehun tertawa mendengar Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah di depannya.

"Jadi... Bisakah aku mendapatkan satu kotak rokok?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah selesai dengan tawanya.

"Tidak."

"Pelanggan adalah raja."

"Pelanggan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang penjahat bukanlah seorang raja disini."

"Tapi aku termasuk seorang raja dari para penjahat."

"Itu berarti pengikutmu sangat bodoh mengikuti raja idiot seperti dirimu." Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Kau tahu... Jika orang lain yang berkata seperti itu padaku, tentunya ia sudah tidak mempedulikan nyawanya lagi."

"Aku bukan orang biasa, asal kau tahu."

"Ya, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku." Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

'Astaga... kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?'

Kemudian Sehun memberikan 2 lembar uang dengan pecahan 10 dollar pada Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah didepanya. Luhan mengambil uang itu dengan cepat dan memberikan kembaliannya pada Sehun. Tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah berbelanja di minimarket itu.

Sehun tiba tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis didepannya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan mereka merasakan terpaan nafas diantara mereka.

Luhan terbeku. Ia dapat mencium aroma Sehun yang maskulin di hidungnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun yang tidak seperti ketika ia berbicara padanya tadi.

Luhan tidak yakin. Namun tatapan Sehun yang terlihat lembut ketika berbicara dengannya tadi telah tergantikan ketika menatap dirinya sedekat ini

Tatapan... yang penuh dengan pemujaan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa namun ia merasa ia harus memejamkan matanya.

Lalu ia merasakan sebuah lolipop rasa coklat yang tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi... Sayang." Sehun mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan nakal dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terbengong sekaligus terpesona dengannya.

Ia menepuk kepala luhan pelan dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Senang karena misinya untuk mengerjai Luhan berhasil dengan mulus.

"DASAR PRIA GILA." Teriak Luhan ketika lolipop itu telah ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Untung saja minimarket itu sedang sepi pengunjung atau dirinyalah yang akan dicap gadis gila oleh orang lain.

Ia kemudian kembali mengemut lolipop yang ia pegang karena ia sangat menyukai permen rasa coklat itu.

Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan amarah.

Namun Luhan tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya berdebar keras diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu lebih telah berlalu sejak Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun.

Saat ini ia sedang membersihkan piring piring kotor yang berada di restoran tempat ia bekerja dengan Yixing yang membantunya.

Malam itu pengunjung sangat ramai dan membuat piring kotor yang ia bersihkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Setelah pelanggan terakhir pulang Yixing berinisiatif membantu Luhan seperti biasanya.

"Luhan-Jie" Panggil Yixing disela pekerjaan mereka.

"hmm"

"Akhir - akhir ini kau menjadi sedikit pendiam. Apakah kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku... hanya memikirkan sesuatu." lebih tepatnya ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang selama ini terus berputar dipikirannya.

Seseorang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"...Orang tuaku." Dusta Luhan. Yixing hanya ber oh ria mendengarnya.

"Apakah kau merasa _homesick_ *?"

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Sebenarnya ia juga memikirkan orang tuanya. Namun saat ini ia lebih sering memikirkan Sehun daripada orang tuanya.

Ketika selesai mengerjakannya. Luhan dan Yixing bergegas keluar dari restauran itu.

Namun langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang sedang bersender di dibawah tiang lampu jalan.

Ia mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam, dengan coat panjang yang juga berwarna hitam membuat kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan penampilannya.

Pria itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari restoran bersama temannya.

"Hai sayang." Luhan dan Yixing membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan pria di depan mereka.

"Sa-Sayang?" Gumam Yixing. Luhan hanya terbeku mendengar suara pria yang selalu menghantui pikirannya dalam 3 minggu terakhir.

"Ah kau pasti temannya Luhan. Salam kenal namaku Sehun. Aku adalah pacarnya." Luhan yang tadinya terdiam langsung memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sehun.

"O-oh b-benarkah? Namaku Yixing." ia langsung memberikan tatapan penuh makna kearah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun.

 _"Kau harus memberitahu SEMUANYA padaku besok, Luhan."_ Ucap Yixing dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin pada Luhan

"uhm.. Sepertinya aku pulang lebih dulu. _Bye!"_ Yixing lalu berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Sayang?! Pacar?! Yak! Apa maksudmu itu?!" Luhan memukul Sehun dengan kencang dan mendorong Sehun. Namun pria iu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak merasakan sakit atau kekuatan yang berarti dari pukulan Luhan.

"Aku hanya sedang mengerjai temanmu." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Dasar sinting." Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang mencebikkan mulutnya dengan lucu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Sehun.

"Terakhir kalinya kita bertemu ketika kau bekerja di sebuah minimarket. Saat itu kau men-"

" _Shut it!_." Potong Luhan. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi.

"Kau menutup matamu waktu itu. Padahal aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah permen." Lanjutnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan mengerikan yang Luhan berikan padanya.

Sehun melangkah maju kearah Luhan. Namun gadis itu refleks memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Luhan ingin melangkah menjauh namun Sehun memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kirinya tepat disampingnya.

Kedua manik itu saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Senyum jahil terlihat di bibir Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan dengan intens sedangkan Luhan terlihat salah tingkah dihadapan pria itu.

"Aku penasaran... Apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu?" Tangan yang satunya memainkan rambut Luhan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang kuping gadis yang terlihat gugup.

"W-w-wa-waktu itu?" Luhan merasa sangat gugup berada diposisi yang seperti ini. Pipinya bersemu merah diperlalukan seperti ini oleh Sehun.

Padahal ini pertemuannya yang ke tiga kalinya dengan sehun namun ia selalu salah tingkah dengan pria datar didepannya.

"Ketika kau menutup matamu kala itu." Tangan sehun berpindah ke pipi kiri Luhan. Mengusap pipi yang terlihat tirus itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sesaat memikirkan apa gadis di depannya sudah makan malam atau belum.

"A-aku tidak me-memikirkan apapun." Sergahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena usapan lembut jari sehun di wajahnya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek lain selain mata elang pria di depannya.

Tidak mungkin kan Luhan berkata kalau ia ingin diciu-

Luhan memelototkan matanya. Tidak menyangka akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ah... begitu." Ucap Sehun. Terdengar nada kecewa di dalam suaranya.

Kemudian ia berpaling dari Luhan dan berjalan kearah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di depannya.

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

 _"Uh... What?"_ Luhan tidak fokus dengan perkataan Sehun. Masih memikirkan perlakuan Sehun padanya barusan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Kemudian Sehun juga mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"H-hei-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu." Luhan menggerutu sebal sembari Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan kendaraan itu dengan pelan. Luhan pun memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Sehun.

"Sehun, darimana kau tahu aku bekerja disana?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tadi sore aku melihatmu berjalan memasuki restoran itu dan aku berasumsi bahwa kau bekerja disana. jadi aku menanyai salah satu pelayan disana kapan shift mu selesai."

"Wow... Kau seperti seorang stalker."

" _Thanks_. Ku anggap itu pujian."

Hening sesaat sebelum Luhan mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Bolehkah... Aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Luhan dan melihat kearah Sehun yang terlihat fokus menyetir di balik kemudi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang penjahat." Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih terlihat santai dimatanya.

"Dilihat dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau bukan termasuk penjahat biasa."

"Tebaklah." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum menebak pekerjaan Sehun

"Merampok bank?" Sehun tertawa mendengar tebakan Luhan.

"Tidak. Cobalah berpikir dengan lebih kreatif lagi."

"uhm... Apa kau melakukan _human trafficking_?"

"Tidak. Pekerjaan itu sangat merepokan."

"Lalu... Menjual obat terlarang?"

"Tidak terlalu sering."

"Tidak terlalu sering?" Luhan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Cukup penasaran dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Hm... hanya ketika aku iseng saja." Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan pria tampan disebelahnya. Sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan menjual obat terlarang sebagai pekerjaan sampingan yang tidak dianggap serius oleh pria itu.

"hm... Kalau begitu... menjual senjata illegal?"

"Ya. Itu adalah salah satunya." Sehun menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan dengan santai. sikap tersebut membuat Luhan mengernyitkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat santai walaupun aku menanyaimu seperti ini." Gumam Luhan.

"Anehkah?"

" _Well, actually yes._ Aku bisa saja membocorkan kejahatanmu pada pihak berwajib."

"Tidak akan berpengaruh walapun kau melaporkannya pada polisi."

"FBI? CIA?"

"Mereka tidak akan percaya padamu kalau tidak mempunyai bukti."

"Aku bisa saja memberitahukan mereka kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Dan kau akan dibunuh."

"A-apa? Padahal aku kan memberikan mereka informasi."

"Mereka percaya informasimu. Tapi mereka tidak mempercayaimu untuk tidak tutup mulut ketika bertemu denganku lagi."

"Tapi aku kan hanya warga biasa."

"Tidak jika kau sudah bertemu denganku. Lagipula mereka harus meminimalisir kekurangan mereka jika kau mengetahui rencana mereka." Luhan sedikit menganga tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Padahal mereka melawan para penjahat."

"Yang berbeda adalah mereka bekerja dibawah pemerintahan. Perlakuan dan sifat mereka kurang lebih sama saja dengan seorang pembunuh."

Sehun kemudian menepikan mobilnya. Mereka telah sampai di depan gang kecil, tempat dimana flat Luhan berada.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu." pertanyaan Sehun terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan ketika ia melihat keraguan yang terpancarkan di wajah cantik itu.

"...Tidak."

"Tanyakan saja." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum menanyakan hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apakah... Kau seorang pembunuh, Sehun?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku... tidak tahu." Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau iya? Apakah kau takut padaku?" Luhan sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"T-tidak."

"Pembohong."

"A-aku tidak b-berbohong." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap pria dihadapannya.

Sebenarnya ia takut jika dirinya dibunuh oleh pria didepannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun rencanakan padanya. Terlebih dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tak biasa padanya.

"uhmmm... Apa kau berencana untuk membunuhku?" Sehun menaikkkan salah satu alisnya. Cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis mungil di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya saja... Perlakanmu padaku itu tidak biasa. Mungkin saja kau berencana mem-"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu" Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. Tidak ada raut canda atau senyum nakal yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh pria didepannya.

Hanya ada keseriusan yang ditunjukkan dari pancaran matanya.

Namun Luhan merasa Sehun sedang bercanda lagi dengannya.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak percaya." Katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tiba tiba Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai mengelus pipi yang mulai memerah itu dengan pelan.

"S-Sehun?"

Dengan berani sehun mencium bibir pink itu. Hanya menempelnya namun perlakuan itu membuat Luhan membeku.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" ucapnya ketika ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Tangannya masih berada di wajah Luhan. Masih betah memainkan pipi merah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"S-S-Seh-hun" Luhan membuang arah pandangannya dari mata Sehun. Ia tidak mau melihat mata elang Sehun didepannya.

"Aku menyukaimu... tidak. Bisa dibilang kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar kedua manik itu saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingin basa basi atau mengulur waktu. Jadi... Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan refleks menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Namun ibu jari Sehun menarik balik bibir yang sedang Luhan gigit.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu. Nanti berdarah." Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kencang. Ia berharap Sehun tidak mendengar detakannya.

Kemudian Sehun menarik tangannya. Kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kalau kau mau... Kita bisa memulainya dengan perlahan." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Luhan tidak tahu apa dirinya harus menampar pria itu atau senang karena perlakuannya.

Bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi tertutup. mulai terbuka.

"O-o-oke." Luhan kembali membelalakan matanya sebelum mulai membereskan barang barangnya.

"S-Sehun. T-Te-terima kas-sih atas t-tumpangannya."

"Tentu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok."

Luhan membuka pintu mobil itu dengan cepat dan mulai berjalan ke arah flatnya dengan langlah yang terburu buru.

Setelah ia menutup pintu flatnya, Ia bersandar di pintu itu dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah menahan malu.

Jantungnya terasa ingin terlepas dari tubuhnya karena degupan jantungnya yang semakin keras terdengar olehnya.

 _'Kenapa aku bilang oke padanya?'_

.

.

.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat terburu buru memasuki gang sempit itu sebelum sosok Luhan hilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun merasa senang-

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya ia kegirangan mendengar Luhan yang setuju untuk berpacaran dengannya.

Oke. Itu hanya dari sudut pandangnya saja. Namun ia yakin Luhan akan menerimanya walau butuh waktu.

Ia harus kembali menyusun agendanya agar bisa melakukan _Date_ dengannya diantara _meeting_ nya yang mulai menumpuk akhir akhir ini.

Ditengah dirinya sedang merencanakan _date_ selanjutnya. Sebuah ketukan pelan di jendela mobilnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang memberikan hormat padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tidak ada senyum dan tatapan halus yang biasanya pria itu tunjukkan pada Luhan. Hanya seorang pria muda yang terlihat _stoic_ dan tatapan dingin di wajahnya.

"Tuan Oh. Kami baru saja menangkap seseorang yang sedari tadi membuntuti anda, Tuan." Ucap pria dengan pakaian jas lengkap dengan bahasa korea yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bawa aku kepadanya." Titahnya. Membalas perkataan anak buahnya dengan bahasa korea.

"Baik. Lewat sini, Tuan." Pria yang menjadi anak buahnya kembali membungkukkan badannya dan membawa Sehun ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Beberapa anak buahnya membungkuk hormat sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung tua itu. Mereka menjaga tempat itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ketika ia memasuki area basement. Ia melihat Jongdae dan anak buahnya yang sedang membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat bosnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Didepannya, Seorang lelaki yang terlihat babak belur bertumpu pada lututnya. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang dan dua anak buahnya berada disisinya. Menjaganya agar tidak kabur.

" _Well...Well.._. Seorang FBI dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya? Kurasa kredibilitas organisasi itu sedang menurun drastis."

Pria itu hanya menatap nyalang pada Sehun. Tidak gentar dengan pria dihadapannya maupun anak buahnya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada kata kata terakhir?"

Pria itu masih bergeming dihadapan Sehun.

" _Huh..._ Membosankan. Lakukanlah dengan cepat." perintahnya pada anak buahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari pria itu.

" _Boring, huh?_ Sepertinya kau cukup bersenang senang dengan kekasihmu barusan."

Langkah Sehun langsung berhenti. Pria itu terbawa terbahak bahak. Senang karena ucapannya dapat menarik perhatian pria _stoic_ itu.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis." Tangan Sehun terkepal erat mendengarnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan berita itu sampai aku melihat sendiri dengan mataku barusan." Pria yang sedang terikat itu cukup tertarik melihat bahu Sehun yang terlihat menegang.

"Seorang Tuan Oh Sehun yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh darah dingin mencintai seorang gadis yang berada di sisi terang? Benar benar berita terpanas tahun ini!" Pria itu kembali tertawa melihat Sehun yang kembali menatap dirinya dengan penuh kebencian.

" _Yeah_... _I_ _admit_ , gadis yang bernama... Luhan, sangat cantik. Seleramu bagus-Akh" Sehun dengan cepat berjalan kearah pria yang sudah babak belur itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan kencang.

Pria itu meludahkan darah yang berada dimulutnya karena pukulan Sehun.

"Apa maumu?" Senyuman menghiasi wajah pria itu dan membuat Sehun semakin marah melihatnya.

"Karena aku akan mati sebentar lagi dan FBI tidak akan menolongku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu... Sebuah lelucon." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Walaupun berbisik namun semua orang diruangan itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas tentang keselamatan gadismu itu-"

"Sangat mudah jika itu hanya tikus tikus kecil seperti kalian." Potong Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh namun ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak hanya kami yang tertarik dengannya, namun juga... orang orang hina seperti kalian." Wajah Sehun terlihat semakin gelap mendengarnya.

"Dan bagian terlucunya, kebanyakan dari mereka... ingin permata mu dijadikan seorang pemuas-" Sehun tiba tiba saja melempar pria itu masuk ke dalam bak air yang berada di belakangnya.

pria itu memberontak namun tangan Sehun menahan tubuhnya agar pria itu tidak bisa keluar.

Hingga Sehun melihat tubuh pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Bereskan. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."

"Baik." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari basement itu dengan Jongdae dan beberapa anak buahnya yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Jongdae, ubah rencananya dan jangan sampai lengah."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

*Homesick: Ketika seseorang sedang berada di luar kota atau negeri dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Ada masanya ketika seseorang rindu dengan kampung halamannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sumber: Otak Author :)

.

.

Author's Note:

Haii! Cie kangen :)

Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkan FF ini T_T

Bonus untuk kalian Chapter yang panjang dan ff ini saya prioritaskan untuk update lebih dulu daripada FF saya yang lainnya untuk 2-3 chapter kedepan karena banyaknya permintaan untuk update.

dan juga sebagai obat sakit hati karena Luhan berpacaran dengan... siapa sih namanya... gentong bukan sih? apa lontong? ah yasudahlah.

Terima kasih sudah bertahan T_T

dan maaf kalo cerita ini kurang berkenan. Hiatus setahun dan tiba tiba ngelanjutin itu jujur agak aneh buatku wkwkwk. Jadi saya hanya menulis apa yang ada di otak saya.

BTW saya sengaja tambahin english englush gitu karena mereka kan di amrik nih settingnya jadi selama di amrik mereka ngomong inggris. dan akan kuberitahu jika mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa lain seperti pada kasusnya Minseok dan Luhan ketika awal bertemu. jadi kalo kalian melihat kata kata dalam bahasa inggris itu berarti mereka pake bahasa inggris bukan bahasa korea ataupun jawa.

nanti malah jadi genre komedi kalo pake bahasa jawa.

Sebisa mungkin saya menggunakan bahasa indonesia dan hanya menyelipkan beberapa bahasa inggris didalamnya tapi kalau tidak enak Chapter kedepannya akan saya hilangkan.

Saya mau cerita aja jadi sikap Sehun yang blak blakkan bilang hei sayang itu based on the true story akakakakak

Jadi gue punya temen. Bisa dibilang sahabat. Anggaplah nama mereka bambang dan mawar.

Si Bambang ini tertarik/suka sama si mawar. Belum cinta sepertinya. saya gak tau soalnya lelaki susah ditebak/?

Jadi setiap bambang melihat mawar berjalan dengan teman kampusnya. Bambang langsung nyamperin dan panggil si mawar "hei sayang!" dan reaksi temen temennya itu kocak banget XD

ada yang cengo, ada yang kaget dan ada juga yang langsung natep si mawar yang kayak: lo diem diem punya pacar dan gak ngasih tau kita demi apelo

dan saya hanya sebagai nyamuk diantara mereka berdua T_T

Untunglah nyamuknya gak cuma saya doang wkwkwkwk.

BTW gue mau voting, enaknya Sehun manggil Luhan apa?

1\. Dear

2\. Sayang

3\. Baby

4\. ...(isi sendiri)

sebenernya pengennya Sehun manggil Luhan Dear aja... tapi kalo kurang berkenan aku milih yang lain gpp.

Dan oh ya kalo kalian berkenan lagi. Lebih enak membaca tulisan Chapter sebelumnya yang sengaja ku kasih spasi atau yang kayak gini?

Soalnya ada yang ngasih saran (di ff yang lain) kalo ff ku kebanyak spasi. cuma kalo di hape aku kalo gak dikasih spasi malah dempet tulisannya wkwkwk.

Jadi saya minta tolong kalian tolong kasih saran enaknya baca FF ku kayak gimana. Nanti untuk Chapter selanjutnya akan saya tulis dengan mayoritas saran yang kalian pilih.

Oke itu aja. Thanks yang udah baca. Jangan lupa Review yaaa bagi yang berkenan.

See you on the next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

.

The Mafia's Diamond

.

Romance, Drama

.

EXO Members OT12

.

GS for UKE

.

Rated M

.

HunHan and Other EXO Official Pairings

.

DISCLAIMER: Author hanya memiliki jalan ceritanya. Cast bukan milik author. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau penulisan, itu hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhan, Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Tao.

Saat ini mereka berada di cafetaria kampus. Kantin tersebut terlihat sepi. Dikarenakan waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan kebanyakan mahasiswa Harvard memiliki kelas. Hanya mereka bertiga -bersama Minseok- dan beberapa orang didalam kantin tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa apa... Tadi malam aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Luhan menenangkan temannya.

Tadi malam setelah Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya, Luhan benar benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun ia sudah berada di kasurnya.

Dirinya hanya memikirkan tentang Sehun tadi malam.

dan itu membuatnya gila.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minseok. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku."

Tiba tiba saja Yixing datang dan menaruh beberapa kotak makan dengan ukuran yang cukup besar di meja mereka.

"Ia sedang _homesick_ , _guys_." Kata Yixing yang sedari tadi mendengar mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Makanan."

"Banyak sekali..." Ujar Tao sambil membuka penutup makanan itu.

"Tentu saja. Luhan sedang _homesick_ dan salah satu cara terampuh menghilangkannya hanya dengan memakan makanan ini."

Yixing membuka penutup makanan itu dan membagikannya kepada teman temannya.

"Untuk kalian."

" _Wow, Thanks Yixing."_

"Kau baik sekali Yixing-jie."

"Kau tak perlu repot repot seperti ini, Yixing."

"Tak apa Luhan. Aku juga sedang ingin makan makanan cina." ujar Yixing. Kemudian mereka memakan makanan tersebut.

" _By the way_ , Kenapa kau lama sekali sampai sini, Yixing?" Tanya Tao.

"Oh.. Kau tau Sungai Charles yang berada di dekat kampus? Mereka menemukan mayat disana. Tadi aku tertahan diperjalanan karena itu."

" _What?!"_

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Minseok

"Ku dengar dari temanku mayat itu tersangkut di dermaga. Polisi masih mendalaminya. Ya ampun tadi disana sangat ramai dan ada banyak polisi."

"Apakah ia salah satu mahasiswa Harvard?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu... namun banyak yang menduga kalau dia seorang mahasiswa yang bunuh diri karena letaknya ditemukan pada area kampus."

"Seminggu yang lalu juga ada penemuan seorang mayat di sebuah gedung kosong di Boston." Tambah Tao

"Benarkah?"

" _Yeah,_ kudengar dia bunuh diri karena ia menggantung dirinya ditali."

"Wow, penduduk di negara ini sudah gila." Komentar Luhan.

"Sudahlah.. Kita tak perlu membicarakan ini ketika kita sedang makan." Ucap Minseok.

"Benar, nanti nafsu makan kalian hilang dan aku tidak mau melihat masakanku dibuang percuma." Ucap Yixing. Lalu mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka.

"Luhan." Panggil Yixing.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu." Luhan berkedip mendengar kalimat Yixing.

"Lupa...?"

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan itu berhubungan dengan dirimu. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat mengingat hal apa itu." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat ia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

Luhan tiba tiba saja gugup. Ia sangat tau tentang apa yang dilupakan Yixing.

Ia berharap Yixing tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Tao, Bisakah kau mengingatnya untukku?"

"Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Omel Tao. Minseok dan Luhan tertawa walaupun Luhan hanya tertawa setengah hati.

"Ngomong - ngomong, Tao. Bukankah kau ada kelas sekarang?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kelasku di _cancel_." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka diusiamu yang baru saja memasuki 17 tahun, sudah berkuliah dan berada di semester 2." ucap Minseok. Takjub dengan gadis tinggi yang sedang duduk didepanya.

"Tao lulus sekolah lebih cepat dari murid murid lainnya di sekolahnya." Ujar Yixing.

"Ketika aku masuk kelas 1 SMP. Guruku mengetesku karena aku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. dan mereka langsung menyarankanku untuk langsung memasuki SMA." Jelas Tao

"Dengan otak encermu. Aku sangat yakin prospek kerjamu akan sangat gemilang." Kata Minseok menyemangati gadis muda di depannya.

"Hah... tapi tetap saja aku tidak punya pacar seperti dirimu." Tao menghela nafasnya. Minseok hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Tenang saja nanti akan ada saatnya kau mempunyai seorang paca-"

"ITU DIA!" Yixing tiba tiba berdiri dan langsung menunjuk Luhan. Membuat ketiga gadis yang duduk bersama terlonjak kaget.

"Yixing! _What the heck?!_ " Pekik Minseok.

"Luhan! Bisa bisanya kau menutupi itu semua dari kami!"

"Yixing, Duduk! Kau membuat kita malu!" Desis Tao. Yixing langsung duduk namun dirinya masih menatap gadis berambut panjang didepannya.

"Yixing? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Masih belum mengerti akan maksud Yixing.

"Ya, Apa maksudmu dengan Luhan menutupi sesuatu?" Tanya Tao. Yixing menatap Luhan tajam sebelum dirinya bersuara.

"Luhan mempunyai seorang pacar."

"APA?!"

Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya ketika ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketiga temannya.

"Kau mempunyai pacar?!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Tadi malam setelah bekerja, seorang laki laki datang dan memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang."

"Benarkah?!"

"Dia bahkan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar Luhan padaku."

"Aku tidak menyangkanya.."

"Kau mengencani satu pria?"

"Memangnya kau ingin Luhan mengencani berapa orang?!"

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pusing mendengar teman temannya yang bertanya pada dirinya bertubi tubi.

"Kami... belum berpacaran." Jawab Luhan. Membuat ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Berarti kau sebenarnya masih dalam _progress_ untuk berpacaran?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tapi aku mendengar sen-"

"Aku tahu, tetapi saat itu aku belum b-berpacaran dengannya." Potong Luhan.

"Jadi saat ini kau sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Tao.

"A-apa? Belum! A-ku belum-"

"Oke. Ini membuatku pusing. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menceritakannya ketika aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi tadi malam?"

Pertanyaan Yixing tidak bisa Luhan bantah lagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan bercerita kepada mereka tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Setelah selesai teman temannya hanya terbengong mendengar cerita itu dengan Luhan yang wajahnya merah merona menahan malu dan gugup disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Tao.

"Uhm... dia bilang dia akan menunggu. T-Tapi ia bilang akan melakukannya dengan per-perlahan. Jadi a-aku bilang o-oke padanya."

"Lalu apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Minseok.

"Uh.. ehm.. I-itu.." Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menunduk dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya dibawah meja. Mereka bertiga tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang gugup.

"Kau menyukainya." Kata Tao.

"A-apa? Tidak Bu-"

"Akhirnya temanku mencintai seorang pria. _I'm proud of you._ " Ucap Yixing bangga.

"T-Tidak-"

"Kau jangan mengelaknya, Luhan. Kau itu sangat mudah ditebak." Ujar Minseok.

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya.

Benarkah? Batin Luhan.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu tadi malam? Misalnya..." Tao mengerucutkan kedua tangannya dan membuat gerakan mencium di tangannya.

Luhan hanya menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Minseok terkesiap. salah mengartikan gelagat Luhan

"KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS-"

"TIDAK BODOH! KAMI HANYA BERCIUM-" Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wow!"

"Luhannie ku sudah tidak polos lagi..."

"Berikan aku tips nya Luhan. Sepertinya jika nanti aku sedang dekat dengan seorang pria, Aku dapat mengaplikasikannya."

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa pria itu? dan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanya Tao.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun. Hm... aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya..." Yixing bertopang dagu sambil berpikir.

"Sehun?" Beo Minseok dan Tao. Kemudian Tao tersentak kaget.

"Sehun?! Maksudmu Oh Sehun yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan elektronik yang sedang terkenal saat ini?!"

"S-Siapa?!"

Tao kemudian membuka Tablet nya dan menyodorkan mereka foto Sehun yang sedang memperkenalkan sebuah smartphone keluaran terbarunya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut melihat seorang pria yang tadi malam mengutarakan perasaan kepadanya berada di foto itu.

"Dia pemilik perusahaan itu?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu?!" Tanya Tao.

"Luhan, kau sangat bodoh." Ucap Minseok.

"Apakah kau tinggal di dalam gua?!" Ucap Yixing.

"Kau tahu aku tidak membaca berita..."

"Setidaknya kau harus mencari tahu sedikit informasi pacarmu itu."

Tiba tiba saja kedua pundak Luhan dipegang oleh Tao.

"Luhan, Kau harus menerimanya. Jangan menunggu dan lebih baik kau cepat menikah dengannya."

" _W-What?!"_

"Masa depanmu terjamin karena ia orang kay- OW!" Kepala Tao dipukul oleh Yixing.

"Kau pikir Luhan orang yang seperti itu?" Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Tao.

"Ini demi masa depan Luhan, Yixing."

Kemudian mereka berdua berdebat dan membuat Minseok dan Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Luhan kemudian berdiri dan melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil sa-"

Perkataan Luhan tiba tiba saja berhenti ketika seseorang menabrak dirinya dan membuat minuman yang orang itu pegang mengenai pakaian Luhan.

" _Oops._ Maaf, Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ucap seorang gadis dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya dan teman temannya di belakang mereka yang tertawa. Salah satu temannya mengambil sebuah foto dengan Luhan sebagai objek potretnya.

"Kau memaafkan ku kan? Luhan?" Ucap gadis itu penuh penekanan. Luhan yang memang tidak memiliki dendam apapun pada gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

Walaupun di dalam hati terasa sakit.

"Ya. Tidak apa-"

" _Bitch._ Apa lagi maumu?" Yixing bersidekap. Jelas sekali dari wajahnya tidak menyukai gerombolan gadis didepannya.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya." Gadis itu mengarahkan matanya kearah Luhan. memberikan tatapan menyelidik yang terlihat dimatanya.

"Cih, Kau sengaja melakukan-"

"Tao, cukup." Kata Luhan. Ia menarik mundur Tao agar tidak terjadi keributan di sana.

"Sengaja maupun tidak... Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Aku tidak paham. Ilmu hitam apa yang gadis miskin ini pakai agar kalian berdua mau menemani dia-" Ucapannya terputus ketika Minseok melemparkan makanannya ke gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu kotor dari kepala hingga kaki.

Semuanya yang berada disana syok. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berada di kantin merekam gadis populer itu dengan mudahnya dipermalukan di depan umum.

"Oh.. Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau adalah tempat sampah." Ucap minseok. Kemudian ia mengambil kamera dari tasnya dan memotret gadis itu.

"Tiff! Kau baik baik saja?!" Teman temannya langsung mengerubunginya dan membantu Tiffany membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian tenang saja. Hanya terkena makanan bukan terkena penyakit menular." Sindir Tao. Membuat mereka semua menatap tajam.

Minseok melangkah mendekati gerombolan gadis itu namun Luhan menahannya.

"Minseok! Kau tidak perl-"

"Kulihat kalian tidak suka dengan keberadaan jalang itu. Jadi aku sebagai teman yang baik berinisiatif membantu kalian." Sindir Minseok. Tiffany semakin kesal dengan ucapannya.

Minseok dengan pelan melepas pegangan Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu. Kupikir kau adalah seorang jalang yang hanya mencari perhatian."

"Tapi setelah melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau ternyata lebih rendah dari sampah." Minseok memperlihatkan layar kameranya yang terdapat sosok Tiffany dengan makanan yang menempel di badannya.

"Kurasa kita seri." Tiffany hanya menatap tajam padanya dengan gigi yang bergeletuk menahan amarah.

" _C'mon girls."_ Kemudian mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Suasana mulai mencair dan Yixing mulai membantu Luhan dengan pakaiannya.

"Minseok, kau tidak perlu membalasnya." Ucap Luhan.

"Luhan, Jika kau tidak membalasnya, jalang itu akan tetap mengganggumu."

"Minseok benar, Luhan. Kau selalu diam diperlakukan buruk olehnya." Kata Yixing yang sudah selesai membantu Luhan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kerja bagus Minseok." Tao dan Minseok kemudian ber _high five_ bersama. Luhan hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan teman temannya itu.

"Tapi ini sedikit aneh." Ucap yixing.

"Biasanya Tiffany dan yang lainnya akan membalas perlakuan seseorang seperti dirimu barusan. Tapi mengapa ia tidak melakukannya?"

"Oh itu... Mungkin karena... sepupuku, berencana menaruh saham yang cukup besar di perusahaan milik ayahnya." Jelas Minseok.

"Maksudmu perusahaan yang akan menjadi hak miliknya?" Tanya Tao.

Orang tua Tiffany adalah perintis dari perusahaan yang berada di bidang elektronik terutama kamera. Tiffany masuk ke dalam jurusan Fotografi bersama Minseok dan Luhan.

"Iya. Sebelum aku mengenal jalang itu disini, aku membantu sepupuku dan sering berpapasan dengannya di perusahaannya."

"Pantas saja... Ia tidak mau kehilangan aset besar disaat pertamanya memegang kendali perusahaan itu."

Kemudian mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka yang tertunda dan mengubah topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Minseok sedang berjalan bersama menuju minimarket tempat Luhan bekerja setelah mengucapkan salam kepada Tao dan Yixing yang memiliki kelas sore.

"Kau tidak menunggu pacarmu disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke restoran nanti dan kebetulan jaraknya dekat. Jadi aku akan bertemu dengannya disana." Jelas Minseok. Kemudian mereka mengobrol bersama hingga seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua.

"Permisi nona nona." Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dan memakai pakaian formal menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?" Tanya Luhan sopan.

"Oh namaku Kris. Aku dari kepolisian yang menangani kasus yang terjadi di sungai dekat kampus kalian." Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan identitasnya.

"Bisakah aku mewawancarai kalian? Kami membutuhkan info sebanyak banyaknya dari saksi mata disini."

"Oh b-"

"Maafkan aku Tuan. Kami ingin membantu, hanya saja kami mempunyai kelas yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kata Minseok. Luhan hanya memandangi Minseok heran dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah begitu... Sayang sekali. Baiklah terima kasih atas waktunya dan maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana.

Minseok menarik Luhan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Minseok." Panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Kitakan tidak mempunyai kelas. Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan. Tidak mengerti dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama disampingnya.

"Kita hanya mendengar gosip. Bukan melihatnya langsung. Lagipula aku juga ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan pacarku." Jelas Minseok. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

Kemudian mereka kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu dengan Kris yang memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang mendata barang barang yang terjual di meja kasir. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. Namun sore ini tidak seperti biasanya minimarket itu terlihat sepi. Luhan berspekulasi warga setempat sedang ketakutan karena insiden yang berada di kampusnya.

"Luhan." Panggil sang pemilik minimarket.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Hari ini kita tutup lebih cepat. Kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya.

"Ah baiklah." Kemudian ia membereskan barang barangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan minimarket itu setelah ia memberikan salam kepada sang pemilik minimarket.

Luhan berjalan pelan menjauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Daerah tempat itu memang terlihat sepi dan beberapa toko mulai tutup lebih awal.

Luhan membuang nafasnya. Ia teringat perkataan Sehun kemarin malam saat ia akan keluar dari mobil sports itu.

 _'aku akan menemuimu lagi besok.'_

Namun hingga saat ini pria itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun didepan Luhan. Ia tidak yakin...

namun ia merasa... kecewa.

 _Tin!_

Luhan terkejut. Tidak menyadari sebuah mobil yang tiba tiba berhenti tepat disampingnya dan membunyikan klaksonnya.

Jendela itu terbuka dan Luhan melihat Sehun yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Hai, Luhan."

"S-Sehun?!" Sehun membuka pintu penumpang di sampingnya.

"Masuklah." Kemudian Luhan memasuki mobil itu dan Sehun menjalankannya dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Kenapa minimarket itu tutup lebih cepat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu... pemilik itu menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya..." Jelas Luhan namun ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tau?"

"Aku baru saja dari sana." Jelas Sehun.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku yakin kau belum makan malam." Tanya pria itu sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ikut kau saja."

"Aku tidak yakin kencan pertama kita akan mengesankanmu jika memakan makanan ini..." Ucapnya tidak yakin.

"Memangnya kau ingin memakan makanan apa?"

"Hamburger." Luhan langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hei! Jangan menertawakanku. Aku sudah bosan makan di restoran mewah." Sehun tersenyum. Senang mendengar tawa Luhan yang menurutnya indah di telinganya.

"Baiklah. Aku kebetulan sedang ingin _French Fries_ ketika mendengar kata Hamburger." Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... kita akan menuju ke restoran cepat saji." Sehun kemudian mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju restoran cepat saji.

Setelah mereka masuk dan memesan makanan mereka. Mereka segera duduk di meja yang berada di dekat jendela dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka.

"Aku terkejut. Dirimu yang notabene adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan elektronik yang naik daun saat ini sedang memakan makanan _Fast Food_ didepanku sekarang." Ucap Luhan sambil membuka kertas yang menutupi hamburger nya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Artikel tentang dirimu tersebar di internet." Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap balik dirinya.

"Jadi... Apakah kau berbohong soal dirimu yang menjadi penjahat kelas kakap dan menjual senjata ilegal?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak." Luhan memincingkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki yang sedang memakan hamburger didepannya.

"Tapi-"

"Bisa dibilang itu adalah pekerjaan Part time ku." Potong Sehun.

"Pekerjaan sambilan mu menjadi seorang penjahat?"

"Bukan. Pekerjaan sambilan ku menjadi seorang CEO."

Oke. Luhan benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku memberitahu mu yang sebenarnya."

Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada burger yang sedang ia pegang.

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di Harvard? Tidak ada masalah?" Tanyanya memulai topik baru, lalu ia mulai memakan burger itu dengan gigitan yang besar.

"Hmm... Biasa - biasa saja... Tunggu. Kau tahu darimana aku kuliah di Harvard? Aku kan tidak pernah memberitahumu." Luhan memutar otaknya bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Tentu saja itu karena kau tinggal dan bekerja di daerah ini. Jadi aku berasumsi kau sedang mengambil studi di Harvard. Kau tidak mungkin kuliah di Universitas Boston karena terlalu jauh dari sini."

' _Benar juga._ ' Pikir Luhan.

"Kecuali asumsi ku salah dan kau sebenarnya masih anak sekolahan."

"Memangnya aku terlihat semuda itu?" Guratan tidak suka terlihat jelas pada raut wajah Luhan.

Biasanya para gadis akan senang dengan ucapan orang lain tentang dirinya yang terlihat lebih muda.

Namun tidak dengan dirinya. Ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak suka orang lain menganggap dirinya anak kecil.

"Ketika pertama kali kau menolongku, kupikir kau anak yang baru saja lulus SMP."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan bocah ingusan?"

"Ya."

Luhan tanpa sadar mencebik bibirnya. Mebuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya sebelum mulai melanjutkan acara makannya.

Luhan kemudian mulai menggigit hamburger di tangannya. Namun karena hamburger itu lebih besar dari mulutnya menyebabkan saus yang berada di pinggir burger itu mengenai sudut bibirnya.

Sehun langsung mengambil tisu yang berada di nampannya dan membersihkan saus yang berada di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Kau ini seperti anak anak saja makannya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Luhan memerah dan ia merasa degup jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika ia merasakan jari Sehun di pipinya.

"Sini, Kuajarkan kau cara memakan hamburger dengan benar." Tangan besar Sehun kemudian memegang tangan lentik Luhan untuk membenarkan posisi tangannya yang berada di hamburger.

" _Seriously?_ " Ucap Luhan sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Untuk menutupi kegugupannya ketika tangan besar itu memegang tangannya.

"Yep. Kau pegang burger itu dengan posisi yang seperti ini. Lalu kau buka mulutmu lebar lebar." Sehun kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan burger yang berada di tangannya. Membuat gigitan besar di burger itu.

Luhan kemudian mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Namun karena mulutnya lebih kecil dari mulut lelaki didepannya. Ia hanya dapat membuat gigitan kecil di burger itu. Dengan saus yang mengenai sudut bibirnya dan hidungnya.

Sehun langsung tertawa melihat Luhan yang kesulitan makan burger didepannya. Membuat pipi gadis itu memerah karena malu.

"Ish! Berhenti menertawakanku!"

 _Deg!_ Jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang ketika Sehun mencondongkan badannya kearahnya. Membuat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Sehun kemudian kembali membersihkan saus di wajah luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan merasakan nafas Sehun yang berbau _mint_ dihidungnya.

Walaupun ibu jari Sehun sedang bekerja membersihkan wajahnya. Tatapan mata Sehun terus tertuju pada mata Luhan.

Pipi Luhan kembali memerah. Ia ingin memandang objek lain selain manik hitam milik Sehun. Namun mata elang itu seakan menyedot perhatian Luhan untuk terus menatapnya.

Walaupun saus yang berada di wajah Luhan sudah hilang. Sehun masih meletakkan jemarinya di wajah cantik itu.

wangi dan suara nafas Sehun membuatnya ingin untuk memejamkan matanya namun sebelum Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Luhan."

"Y-y-ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai rona merah yang muncul diwajah gadis'nya' ketika ia mendekati Luhan seperti ini.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Luhan berkedip. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan.

"A-apa?"

"Ponselmu..."

"O-oh, tentu." Luhan kemudian segera memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Kemudian mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Tidak berdekatan seperti tadi.

"Ponselmu tidak kau kunci?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia langsung mendapati penglihatannya pada _homescreen_ ponsel Luhan.

Luhan berdehem sebelum menjawab. Menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang tadi berpacu cepat.

"Tidak ada yang penting di ponselku." Matanya memandangi jari sehun yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau meminjam ponselku?"

"Menyimpan nomorku." Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Luhan melihat dengan jelas perbedaan antara ponselnya dengan milik Sehun.

Ponsel Sehun adalah merk terbaru dari perusahaannya yang ia tawarkan ke pasaran 2 bulan yang lalu. Dengan kondisi ponsel yang masih mulus. Sedangkan miliknya adalah ponsel yang ia beli 3 tahun lalu di Cina. Itupun ia beli secara _Second_. Dengan kondisi layarnya yang sudah retak karena terjatuh 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Layar ponselmu retak. Kenapa tidak membeli yang baru?"

"Jika aku bisa membeli ponsel baru dengan daun. Aku mau membelinya." Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomornya menggunakan nomor Luhan. Setelah berhasil, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan kemudian mengecek kontaknya. Menemukan nama dan nomor baru didalam ponselnya.

 _Sehun tampan_

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali dengan tampangmu itu." Luhan memutar matanya malas ketika melihat senyuman di wajah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku termasuk kedalam daftar 100 orang paling tampan didunia." Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan kemudian mengganti nama kontak Sehun.

"Kurasa ini lebih cocok." Kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun.

 _Tuan Penjahat_

"Aku lebih suka dengan Sehun Tampan."

"Ini lebih baik daripada aku menulis Bandar Narkotika atau Mucikari."

"Hei! aku tidak sebejat itu." Protesnya. Sehun tidak terima dirinya disebut sebagai mucikari.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan penuh tawa dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Luhan sedang duduk dipinggir sungai Charles yang berada di kampusnya. Sedang memotret keindahan sungai didepannya dengan kamera miliknya. Kemudian ia tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya yang menurutnya lumayan bagus.

Sayangnya tempat yang ia duduki saat ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk berfoto karena tempat itu saat ini sedang diberikan garis polisi karena penemuan mayat kemarin.

Kamera di tangannya adalah satu satunya benda termahal yang ia punya di hidupnya. orang tuanya memberikan kamera itu sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilannya mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Harvard.

Keluarganya bukan dari kalangan kelas atas. Ayah dan ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik. Namun pendapatan mereka cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari hari.

Ia tahu ketika dirinya mendapati beasiswa ini. keduanya kemudian bekerja dari pagi hingga malam untuk dapat membeli kamera dan serta menambah uang saku untuk kehidupan awalnya disini.

Awalnya ia tidak ingin mengambil jurusan fotografi karena ia tahu modal awalnya cukup besar namun orang tuanya memaksanya untuk mengambil jurusan ini hanya karena dirinya menyukai fotografi.

Dulu ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Sekolahnya menampilkan ekstrakulikuler yang berada di sekolah itu. saat itu ia baru memasuki sekolah dan sedang menjalani masa orientasi sekolah. Sekolahnya mewajibkan murid muridnya untuk mengikuti satu ekstrakulikuler.

Disaat ia bingung. Ia tidak sengaja melihat hasil foto yang di ambil oleh ekskul fotografi. Ia sangat menyukai hasil foto yang berhasil ditangkap oleh salah satu seniornya. Seekor rusa betina yang sedang bersama dengan anaknya di hutan. Sejak saat itu ia mendaftar ekskul itu dan menyukai dunia fotografi.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa membeli kamera. teman dan senior di sekolahnya berbaik hati meminjamkan kamera mereka pada dirinya ketika ekskul.

Luhan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga seseorang menginterupsi pikirannya.

" _Pardon me,_ Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati pria yang kemarin ingin mewawancarainya berbicara padanya.

"Ah, Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan. Kris mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia mendudukkan diri di samping luhan. Menaruh tas yang berisikan 6 gelas kopi disampingnya.

"Mau kopi?" Tawar Kris.

"Terima kasih, namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolak Luhan secara halus.

"Kenapa? karena aku orang asing?"

"Bukan. Karena aku tidak suka kopi." Kris kemudian terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terdengar polos.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu tuan?"

"Silahkan. dan tolong panggil aku kris. aku tidak setua itu."

"ah baiklah. Jadi tu-Kris... Bagaimana dengan penemuan mayat di sungai ini? Apakah ia mahasiswa kampus ini?"

"Bukan. Ia hanya warga biasa. Sepertinya jasadnya hanyut hingga tersangkut di disini." Luhan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi sepertinya ini bukan kasus bunuh diri."

"Eh, Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Karena kami menemukan beberapa luka lebam di badan dan wajahnya. Kami berpikir bahwa sebelum meninggal, ia dipukuli oleh orang lain."

"Kami juga akan memberitahukan masyarakat sekitar untuk berhati hati. Karena kami masih mencari pelaku serta motifnya. Dan kuharap kau juga berhati hati nona..."

"Luhan. Ah tentu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Aku akan lebih berhati hati lagi."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak tahu topik apa yang cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Kris melirik pada kertas yang terselip di binder Luhan pada bangku itu. Menampilkan nama salah satu maskapai penerbangan.

"Ini..." Kris menunjuk pada kertas itu. menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Oh... ini tiket untuk liburan semester ku nanti. Aku baru saja membelinya tadi siang."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menyimpannya didalam tasmu daripada di buku itu. Jika jatuh akan terjadi masalah."

"Kau benar. _Thanks_." Luhan kemudian memasukkan tiketnya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau pergi berlibur?" Tanya Kris. Melanjutkan percakapan yang tertunda sesaat.

"Tidak. Aku pulang mengunjungi kampung halamanku di Cina."

"Kau orang Cina?" Kris dengan refleks langsung mengganti bahasanya menjadi bahasa Cina.

"Kau juga?!"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Cina..."

"Aku berdarah campuran. Ayahku adalah orang Amerika."

"Ah... pantas sa-"

"LUHAN!" Teriak seseorang. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Minseok yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau buru buru sekali?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo!" Balas Minseok.

Luhan melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.28 . Tersisa 2 menit untuk kelas sorenya dimulai.

"Aku ada kelas saat ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris." Ucap Luhan seraya bangkit berdiri setelah membereskan barangnya.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan." Luhan ingin membalasnya namun tangan Luhan sudah ditarik menjauh dari tempat itu oleh Minseok.

Dengan cepat mereka memasuki kelas mereka. Namun dosen yang mengajari kelasnya ternyata belum datang. Luhan dan Minseok kemudian berjalan santai kearah bangku yang masih kosong.

"Hah... Untung saja dosennya belum datang." Ucap Minseok seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu dengan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lagipula, mengapa kau terburu buru tadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ketiduran dan melihat waktu yang tersisa 15 menit lagi jadi aku langsung berlari dari rumahku." Jelas Minseok setelah ia meneguk habis botol minumnya.

"Kau ini bisa bisanya..." Minseok hanya terkekeh sebentar sebelum menoleh kepada Luhan.

" _By the way_ , pria yang tadi bersamamu bukankah ia polisi yang ingin mewawancarai kita berdua kemarin? sedang apa dia denganmu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Oh dia sedang beristirahat sebentar."

"Benarkah? Tidak mewawancaraimu?"

"Tidak."

"Pertanyaan yang aneh aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan yang aneh aneh?" Kening Luhan mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Minseok.

Minseok terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Seperti 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' atau sebangsanya?"

"Astaga! Tidak Minseok. Ia hanya menawariku segelas kopi yang dibelinya untuk anak buahnya." Terkadang Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Minseok. Ia suka menanyai hal yang tidak penting menurut Luhan.

"Dan kau menerimanya?"

"Aku tidak suka kopi. Memangnya kenapa sih kau menanyai hal yang tidak penting seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Hei. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Dengan parasmu yang cantik itu aku sangat yakin kau dapat menarik perhatian beberapa orang lelaki di dunia ini."

"Contohnya adalah Sehun." lanjut Minseok.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengannya kemarin?"

Lihat. Pertanyaan Minseok yang tidak dapat ditebak terkadang membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"ehm... _Yeah_. Tadi malam ia mengajakku makan malam." Ucap Luhan malu. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya yang tirus.

"Benarkah? Apakah kencan mu lancar? Dimana ia mengajakmu makan malam? Ah pasti _Dinner_ mu tadi malam sangat romantis." Kata Minseok antusias.

"Ya.. Sepertinya begitu. Kami makan hamburger tadi malam.." Perkataan Luhan membuat Minseok terdiam sesaat.

"KAU-" Luhan langsung membekap mulut Minseok dengan tangannya. tidak ingin menarik perhatian mahasiswa di kelasnya.

"Kau makan hamburger?!" Desis Minseok. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Yep." Minseok menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga tidakkah seharusnya ia mengajak mu makan malam yang romantis? seperti restoran mewah berbintang lima? kenapa kau malah makan makanan _fast food_?"

"Dia bilang ia bosan makan di restoran mewah. Jadi ia mengajakku makan itu."

"Dan kau menjawab iya?"

"Kubilang aku sedang ingin _French Fries_. Jadi kami makan burger." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan Minseok memijat pelipisnya karena pusing mendengar jawaban Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini berada di perpustakaan kampus setelah kelas sorenya sudah selesai. Ia meminjam beberapa buku untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang dosen.

Minseok sudah pulang setelah kelas selesai. Ia bilang dirinya mempunyai urusan mendadak. Ia sedikit merasa aneh sendirian ketika berada di kampus karena biasanya Minseok selalu menemaninya walaupun ia hanya ke kamar mandi.

Awalnya ia sedikit heran karena Minseok selalu mengikutinya namun karena ia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak suka berjalan sendirian Luhan memakluminya.

Setelah selesai mengurus peminjaman bukunya ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan keluar dari kawasan kampus.

Namun belum sempat ia berjalan jauh dari perpustakaan, dirinya dicegat oleh tiga orang gadis.

"Kau masih kuliah disini?" Tiffany berbicara dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tidak suka melihat Luhan didepannya.

Saat ini ia berada di dekat sungai Charles. Kawasan yang ia pijaki memang selalu sepi dan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Sudah tidak ada lagi mahasiswa maupun dosen yang berlalu lalang di kampus itu.

"Permisi." Ucap Luhan sambil melewati Tiffany. Waktu sudah hampir malam dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktu gadis yang baru saja mencegatnya.

Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan di kawasan kampus.

Namun Tiffany menarik tas Luhan dan membuatya terlepas dari pundaknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Luhan ketika ia melihat Tiffany membuka tasnya. Ia ingin mengambil kembali tasnya namun kedua temannya -Jessica dan Krystal- Menahan badannya agar tetap ditempat.

"Hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau membawa semacam alat sihir atau tidak agar kau dapat tetap berteman dengan anak orang kaya supaya kau peras duitnya." Tiffany membuang buku yang ada di tas Luhan dengan asal.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Lepaskan!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan pegangan yang berada pada kedua tangannya namun nihil. Kekuatan kedua gadis itu lebih besar daripada kekuatan Luhan.

Mata Tiffany menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam tas Luhan. Tiffany mengambil kamera hitam milik Luhan yang berada pada tasnya dan membuang tas Luhan ke tanah.

"Hmm... Kamera ini mempunyai spesifikasi yang lumayan bagus untuk seorang fotografer. Harganya pun juga tidak murah. Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tiffany memincingkan matanya pada Luhan sambil memainkan kamera itu di tangannya.

"Ah... aku tau! Kau pasti meminta temanmu untuk membelikan mu kamera ini kan?"

"Atau kau menjual tubuhmu pada lelaki hidung belang diluar sana? Aku tidak kaget jika kau menjadi pelacur hanya untuk mendapatkan kamera ini." Tiffany dan kedua temannya tertawa.

"Tidak! Orangtuaku yang membelikannya!"

"Ah begitukah? Hm..." Tiffany terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah sungai di sampingnya.

Ia berdiri di dekat sungai itu. Dengan tangannya yang memegang tali kamera. Tangannya mengarah ke sungai itu. Kamera itu akan jatuh ke dasar sungai jika Tiffany melepaskan pegangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja."

"Jika memang kedua orang tuamu yang membelinya, kau pasti tidak dapat membeli kamera baru. Tetapi, jika kau mempunyai kamera baru setelah ini pasti kau hanya gadis rendahan yang hanya gila uang." Lanjut Tiffany. Seringaian picik terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang cantik.

"A-apa?" Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti sesaat ketika kameranya yang menggantung di tangan gadis itu berada tepat diatas sungai.

"J-Jangan lakukan itu!" Luhan masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan kedua saudari itu yang semakin lama semakin kencang dan kuat.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus melakukan ini agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita." Tiffany mundur beberapa langkah dan ia berdiri tepat diatas pinggiran sungai itu.

"Satu..."

"Dua..." Tiffany sedikit melemaskan pegangannya pada kamera Luhan.

"Ti-"

BUGH

Luhan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari kedua gadis dibelakangnya. Ia lalu berlari kearah Tiffany dan berusaha mengambil kameranya.

"BERANI - BERANINYA GADIS MISKIN SEPERTI KAU MENYENTUH-"

"KYAAAAA!"

BYUR

"TIFF?!"

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany agar ia dapat mengambil kameranya.

Namun disaat yang bersamaan pundak Luhan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh langsing itu hingga terjatuh ke dalam sungai di belakangnya.

Kedua gadis yang tadi menariknya kembali ketika mendekati Tiffany langsung berlari kearah dimana gadis itu tercebur. Membantu Tiffany keluar dari sungai yang airnya sedikit dingin karena cuaca.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Kameranya sudah berada ditangannya. Ia hanya menaruh kamera itu di dekat dadanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"KERIBUTAN APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!"

Semuanya terdiam ketika mereka melihat dekan fakultas seni berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berempat.

"Kalian berempat, Ke ruangan ku sekarang."

.

.

.

"Ms. Jung, Ms. Xi dan Ms. Kim. Bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Luhan mendorongku tuan!" Ucap Tiffany. Badannya sudah ia keringkan dan ia memakai coat milik Jessica.

"A-apa?"

"Ya tuan. Tiffany tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol Luhan dan membuat buku yang ia pegang jatuh. Tiffany meminta maaf namun Luhan marah dan mendorongnya ke sungai." Jessica berbicara dengan sangat lancar memberitahu sebuah kebohongan pada dekan kampus didepannya.

"Benarkah itu Ms. Xi?"

"T-tidak tuan. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga terjatuh-"

"Dia berbohong! Kami berdua melihat sendiri ia mendorong Tiffany ke sungai." Krystal memotong ucapan Luhan. Tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Masuklah." Kata dekan. Pintu terbuka dan mereka mendapati Wendy -Teman Tiffany- masuk keruangan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Namun aku mempunyai bukti." Wendy berjalan kearah meja dekan dan memberikannya handphone miliknya. Wendy memutar video itu didepan lekaki paruh baya itu.

"Seharusnya aku membantu melerai namun aku terlalu takut jadi aku hanya merekam dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi." Ucap Wendy. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku tuan." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa apa. Itu bukan salahmu." Pria paruh baya itu mengambil handphone milik Wendy dan mengarahkan layar itu kepada keempat gadis didepannya.

"Jadi... Ms. Xi. Apakah anda akan memberitahukan cerita yang sebenarnya?" Mereka berempat dapat melihat video itu dengan jelas.

Di dalam video itu, terlihat Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany dan mendorongnya ke sungai. Jessica dan Krystal terlihat melerai mereka berdua.

Video itu sudah diedit sedemikian rupa oleh Wendy sebelum dirinya masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Tuan, Ini semua salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu karena Tiffany ingin melempar kameraku ke sungai. Aku hanya ingin kameraku kembali namun Tiffany terjatuh ke sungai." Jelas Luhan.

"Baiklah jika itu jawabanmu Nona Xi." Ucap pria itu. Suaranya terkontrol dan penuh wibawa.

"Dari bukti yang diberikan oleh nona Shon. Perbuatan nona Xi sudah melanggar nilai nilai yang ada di Universitas Harvard."

"Saya sebagai dekan fakultas seni mempunyai wewenang untuk memberikan sanksi kepada mahasiswa mahasiswi yang melanggarnya."

"Maka dari itu, untuk semester depan dan selanjutnya, beasiswa yang diterima oleh nona Xi akan saya cabut."

"Apa?!" Pekik Luhan dan Tiffany. Jantung luhan terasa berhenti sesaat mendengarnya.

"T-tuan. K-kumohon-"

"Jika anda memang tidak bersalah, berikan buktinya padaku dan aku akan berpikir ulang tentang pencabutan beasiswamu." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ia tidak memiliki bukti seperti milik Wendy.

"Tuan... ini berlebihan. Tolong jangan cabut beasiswa Luhan." Ucap Tiffany. Di dalam hatinya dirinya bersorak senang mendengar beasiswa Luhan dicabut.

"Walaupun anda sebagai korban yang meminta, saya harus memberikan pelanggaran yang setimpal kepada orang orang yang melanggar."

"Itu saja. Waktu sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

"T-tapi tuan-"

"Nona Xi. Jika kau ingin membuktikan dirimu tidak bersalah. Besok pagi datanglah ke ruanganku dan berikan bukti yang kuat." Ucap pria itu final.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas waktu kalian."

Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Wendy. Ketika pintu ruangan dibelakangnya ditutup. Pundak Luhan ditepuk oleh Wendy.

"Selamat atas hilangnya beasiswamu, Luhan." Wendy tertawa lalu berjalan menjauh dari Luhan yang terlihat hancur.

"L-Luhan?!" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minseok berlari kearahnya.

"M-Minseok? Sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan mengernyit heran melihat Minseok yang berlari kearahnya.

"Buku ku ada yang tertinggal. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kenapa kau keluar dari ruang dekan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Minseok bertubi tubi.

"Huh? Oh. . ehm.. tidak ada apa apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Namun raut wajahnya menyisaratkan kesedihan.

"Kau pikir aku percaya setelah melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu? Kata-" Belum sempat Minseok selesai berbicara. Tiffany dan teman temannya keluar dari ruangan dibelakangnya.

"Ah... Minseok! Sedang apa kau disini?" Minseok ingin muntah mendengar suara sok manis dari mulut Tiffany.

"Kau tahu... kau terlambat mendengar berita yang sangat bagus hari ini" Luhan hanya menunduk ketika mendengar Tiffany berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok tidak suka mendengar nada senang yang keluar dari mulut ular gadis didepannya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa sebelum Tiffany menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Teman kita yang satu ini... kehilangan beasiswanya untuk semester selanjutnya."

"Apa?! Luhan... benarkah itu?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

Namun Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Luhan mendorongku ke sungai dan kebetulan dekan fakultas kita melihatnya."

"Dan tadi aku sebagai teman yang baik sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya agar beasiswa Luhan tidak dicabut namun beliau menolak."Tiffany tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang tidak membalas perkataannya.

" _Well_... sudah malam. Saatnya bagiku untuk pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi." Tiffany tertawa dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua gadis yang terdiam di lorong kampus.

"Pesta di rumahku, _Girls._ " Tawa dan pekikan senang terdengar dari ketiga gadis yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat Minseok dan Luhan berdiri.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di bangku taman kampusnya. Beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang karena mengambil kelas malam.

Luhan baru saja selesai memberitahukan Minseok kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Luhan maafkan aku..." Ucap Minseok sambil memeluk Luhan yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omongan gadis licik itu?! oh Luhan maafkan aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu Minseok." Ucap Luhan. Tangan lentiknya menghapus air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Mereka kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau bisa membuktikan dekan bahwa kau memang tidak bersalah Luhan."

Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Mereka mempunyai videonya. Aku tidak mempunyai bukti kuat seperti itu."

"Luhan aku minta maaf."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa ini bukan salahmu Minseok."

"Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan benar dan tidak kecolongan-"

"Apa maksudmu?" Potong Luhan ketika mendengar kalimat yang aneh dari mulut Minseok.

"ehm... M-maksudku sebagai teman seharusnya aku bersamamu dan kau tidak melawan ular itu sendirian." Minseok kemudian berdiri dan menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"T-tidak Minseok aku ada shift malam-"

"Kau bekerja dengan Yixing bukan malam ini? Aku akan memberitahukan Yixing agar kau dapat ijin malam ini." Suara minseok menenangkan Luhan namun ia tidak dapat membantah perkataan Minseok

"Baiklah." Luhan menghela napasnya. memasrahkan dirinya diseret oleh Minseok memasuki mobilnya yang berada di parkiran kampus.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan yang berada di flat kecilnya. Mejanya sedikit kotor karena remah roti dari _sandwich_ daging ham yang baru saja ia makan.

Ia sedang memegang ponselnya yang memiliki retak di layarnya. Matanya melihat kearah nama yang baru ia dapatkan di kontaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sehun malam itu. Ia tidak berkomunikasi dengannya baik dengan telepon maupun pesan walaupun ia memiliki nomornya.

Namun setiap ia memegang ponselnya, tangannya tanpa sadar menekan kontak Sehun dan ibu jarinya berhenti tepat diatas tombol hijau yang mempunyai gambar gagang telepon.

Namun jarinya hanya dibiarkan disana tanpa memencet tombol itu.

Luhan menghela napasnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia memainkan telunjuknya diatas retakan ponselnya.

Ia sebenarnya bosan dan ingin menghubungi Sehun. Hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya. Namun Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ia takut dirinya mengganggu Sehun yang mungkin sudah tidur.

Perut Luhan tiba tiba saja berbunyi. Ia sebenarnya masih lapar karena hari ini ia hanya memakan satu potong sandwich yang tersisa di kulkasnya. Tetapi karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia membeli tiket pesawat, Uangnya sudah terkuras habis. Kulkas kecilnya pun saat hanya berisikan beberapa botol minuman dan 2 butir telur.

Ia mengecek dompetnya dan hanya mendapati satu lembar uang 10 dollar dan 2 lembar 1 dollar serta beberapa keping koin 5 sen.

Ia melihat ke arah kalender yang berada di dinding flat nya. Besok adalah tanggal dimana ia mendapatkan gaji bulanannya.

 _'Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan uangku'_

Ia mengambil coat yang disampirkan di kursi dan memakainya kemudian berjalan keluar dari flat menuju minimarket terdekat.

Di minimarket, ia membeli sandwich dan 1 bungkus mie instan untuk besok. Masih tersisa 5 dollar untuk ongkos perjalanan besok ke kampusnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dirinya memikirkan nasibnya untuk semester depan. Beasiswanya telah dicabut dan ia tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk melanjutkan studinya.

' _Apakah aku harus pulang dan tidak kembali kesini?'_ Pikirnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

BRAK

Ketika ia naik tangga dan berbelok menuju flatnya yang berada diujung. Pintu di depannya terbuka dan mendapati seorang gadis yang terlempar keluar dari flat yang tak jauh dari flatnya.

Pakaian gadis didepannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan air matanya sudah mengucur deras di wajahnya.

"Nona... kau baik baik saja?" Luhan dengan segera menghampiri gadis itu dan memakaikan coat milik nya ditubuh gadis itu. Luhan merasakan dinginnya malam yang sangat menusuk. Namun ia yakin gadis itu jauh lebih kedinginan dibandingkan dirinya yang memakai baju berlengan panjang.

"DASAR WANITA JALANG! KAU BERANI MELAWANKU?!" Gadis dengan surai blonde itu tersentak dengan suara bariton yang terdengar dari dalam flat di depannya.

"Nona cepat lari dari sini!" Luhan membantu gadis itu berdiri dan mendorong gadis itu menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

Gadis itu membisikkan kata terima kasih kepada Luhan sebelum ia berlari turun kebawah dan menjauh dari tempat tinggal itu.

Sayang, Luhan yang berniat untuk berlari ke flatnya tiba - tiba saja dirinya ditarik oleh pria paruh baya yang tinggal di flat itu.

"Siapa kau, Cantik? Apakah kau tinggal ditempat ini?" Wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut pria itu.

"Tuan... K-Kumohon lepaskan..." Tangan pria itu dengan lancang mengusap pipi Luhan dan lidahnya dengan lancang menjilat pipi Luhan. Meresapi rasa manis yang berada di wajah cantik itu.

PLAK

Luhan dengan refleks menampar wajah pria itu dengan kencang. Namun tamparan yang diberikan Luhan membuat pria didepannya marah besar.

Tangan besarnya mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan kuat membuat Luhan merintih kesakitan.

"Berani beraninya gadis jalang sepertimu menamparku?!" Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Luhan yang melihat pisau itu terlihat ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat pria di wajahnya.

"Tu-Tuan..." Pandangan lelaki di depannya sudah menggelap. Ia dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau yang ia genggam ke arah Luhan. Namun Luhan menahan pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Telapaknya terasa perih karena pisau itu menggores kulitnya. Ia dapat melihat darah yang menetes dari telapaknya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan meneteskan air matanya karena telapaknya terasa sangat perih. Matanya terpejam dengan erat. tangannya tidak mampu lagi menahan pisau yang melukai telapaknya.

BUGH!

Luhan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pisau yang terjatuh dari tangannya.

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang memukul belakang leher pria itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Luhan! Kau baik baik saja?!" Sehun dengan segera langsung menghampiri Luhan yang syok. Ibu jari Sehun menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Luhan.

"S-Sehun?" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecup wajah Luhan.

"Tenanglah Luhan. Kau sudah aman bersamaku." Ucapan dan perlakuan Sehun anehnya dapat membuat Luhan tenang namun Luhan merasakan perih pada tangannya yang di genggam Sehun.

Kening Sehun mengerut ketika melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Sehun mengecek tubuh luhan dan ia melihat tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Sehun membalikkan tangan Luhan dan ia melihat goresan yang cukup dalam di telapak tangannya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras melihat luka ditelapak tangan Luhan. Tatapan matanya juga ikut mendingin melihat darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

"Sehun... A-aku tidak apa apa. Hanya goresan kecil." Ucap Luhan yang melihat Sehun menatap luka di tangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun membuka coat hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Luhan. Lalu Sehun merobek kain lengan bajunya dan melilitkannya pada tangan Luhan agar pendarahannya dapat berhenti.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada pada sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _'Ya tuan?'_ sambungan telepon itu langsung diangkat pada deringan pertama.

"Bereskan pria ini."

 _'Baik.'_

Setelah ia menyimpan ponselnya, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala _Bridal_ _Style_ dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Luhan yang terkejut tiba tiba digendong langsung memeluk leher pria itu erat.

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya. Sehun kemudian kembali mengecup wajah Luhan dan mengucapkan kata kata manis untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Setelah menaruh Luhan di kursi penumpang. Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu pergi dari flat Luhan.

"Sehun... Kita mau kemana?" Pandangan matanya mengarah pada tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Sehun. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pelan tangan Luhan yang ia genggam. Dan Luhan merasa sangat tenang diperlakukan oleh Sehun selembut ini.

"Kerumahku." Pandangan Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang fokus menyetir.

"K-kenapa?" Luhan hanya melihat kearah Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Sehun barusan

Namun mata Luhan membelalak lebar kala ia mendengar ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

.

.

"Mulai detik ini, Kau akan tinggal dirumahku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

Ola! 3 Minggu yang lalu saya UTS selama 2 minggu dan baru bisa melanjutkan FF ini senin kemarin.

Fufufuuu Mulai chapter depan Luhan dan Sehun bakalan tinggal satu rumah.

Oh iya mau nanya apakah alur cerita ini kelambatan? Kalo memang iya Chapter depan akan saya coba percepat.

Ada usul nama perusahaan apa yang cocok untuk perusahaan Sehun? Kalau Oh Coorperation gak enak dengernya kayak ngedesah gitu /otak saya bokep maaf/

dan kemarin adalah hari surga duniawi para EXO L karena Sehun membuka bajunya di konser Elyxion.

TOPLESS LOH GAIS TOPLESS ITU BAHUNYA LEBAR BENER SAOLOH

Setelah saya melihat video Sehun Solo Stage saya langsung mandi air dingin. Otak gue panas banget liatnya.

Pantesan Baekhyun demen banget kalo mandi bareng Sehun. Badannya mantep bener.

oke itu aja dari saya. Kalo ngomongin konser EXO gak bakal ada habisnya... mereka keren banget.

APALAGI CHOREO NYA LAGU FOREVER BOOMERANG SAMA DIAMOND ASDFGHJKL

Tuhkan mulai lagi saya.

Seperti biasanya Review bagi yang mau aja. Kalau ada saran dan kritik yang membangun silahkan saja saya justru seneng banget kalau ada yang nulis.

Jangan lupa di Favorite atau Follow story saya kalau memang anda suka.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

The Mafia's Diamond

.

Romance, Drama

.

EXO Members OT12

.

GS for UKE

.

Rated M

.

HunHan and Other EXO Official Pairings

.

DISCLAIMER: Author hanya memiliki jalan ceritanya. Cast bukan milik author. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita atau penulisan, itu hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru kali ini merasa sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Kasur yang ia tiduri sangat empuk dan hangat. Bantalnya pun juga sangat empuk. Bahkan rumahnya yang berada di Cina tidak memiliki kasur yang senyaman ini.

Ditambah dengan tangan besar yang memberikan usapan halus di rambutnya membuat Luhan semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tunggu... Tangan?

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan ia menemukan Sehun dengan setelan jasnya. Ia sedang duduk di sisi ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Pagi Luhan..." Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Sehun. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Sehun...?" Luhan dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur itu sambil mengucekkan kedua matanya dengan lucu. Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis ketika bangun tidur.

"Ini... dimana?"

"Ini kamarmu."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar yang ia tempati. Ruangan ini sangat luas. Perpaduan warna krem dan coklat membuat kamar ini terasa semakin hangat. Kamar ini mempunyai 3 buah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kasur yang Luhan tiduri pun berukuran King Size.

"Kamarku?" Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan dengan rambut khas orang bangun tidur. Menurutnya Luhan sangat manis dan terlihat seperti anak anak saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat dewasa.

"Kau tinggal dirumahku sekarang. Kau ingat?" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan cepat karena gemas. Membuat rambut Luhan terlihat semakin berantakan dan decakan sebal yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Tumben sekali aku melihat dirimu sediam ini..." Gumam Sehun. Ia berpikir Luhan masih trauma karena kejadian semalam.

Padahal sebenarnya Luhan diam karena efek baru bangun tidur dan takut mulutnya akan mengeluarkan bau khas orang baru bangun.

Sehun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati meja yang tak jauh dari Luhan. Mengambil satu buket yang berisikan bunga mawar.

Ketika ia berjalan kembali ke arah Luhan. Dirinya melihat Luhan yang sedang melihat ke arah perban yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengobati lukamu. Apakah terasa sakit?" Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Sehun kemudian kembali duduk di pinggir kasur Luhan dan menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia pegang kepada Luhan.

"Ini..."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini padamu tadi malam..."

Luhan mengambil buket bunga itu. Melihat bunga yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Mawar ini.. berwarna ungu.." Luhan memainkan jemarinya pada kelopak bunga mawar berwarna lavender yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau suka?" Luhan mengangguk senang. Kemudian ia menatap pada wajah Sehun.

"Terima Kasih."

Sehun tertegun melihat senyuman Luhan yang sangat indah dan matanya yang menyipit membentuk eye smile.

Sehun berharap Luhan akan tersenyum seperti itu padanya setiap saat.

"Well... Aku senang jika kau suka." Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Kau hari ini ke kampus kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"umm... Ya. ada." Jawab Luhan. Kemudian raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sedih. Teringat akan beasiswanya yang telah dicabut oleh pihak kampus.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menyadari tatapan Luhan yang terlihat meredup.

"O-ohh.. tidak ada." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik namun ia melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidur Luhan yang menunjukkan pukul 09.45

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang." Sehun kemudian mencium kening Luhan. Mengesampingkan hal yang ia yakini ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Luhan. "Kau aman disini bersamaku." Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan muka yang memerah karena perlakuan Sehun barusan.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di dekat kasurnya dan memandang bunga mawar di tangannya dengan bingung.

'Apa arti dari bunga mawar berwarna lavender?'

Luhan ingin mencarinya di internet dengan ponselnya namun ia tidak menemukan ponselnya diruangan ini.

Luhan mengela nafasnya dan menaruh buket bunga mawar di atas meja kecil di samping kasur.

Tidak hanya penasaran dengan arti bunga itu namun juga dirinya penasaran dengan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

Matanya melihat pada ruangan besar dan mewah yang Sehun bilang sebagai kamarnya.

Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang pesimis, Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan pemikiran pesimis itu karena ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas berdiri di ruangan ini.

Apalagi dirinya baru saja tidur di kasur empuk itu.

Bahkan dirinya merasa kecil ketika melihat dan menggunakan kamar mandi yang mewah di kamar itu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Luhan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Luhan."

"Mi-Minseok?!" Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"K-Kenapa..." Luhan sangat terkejut hingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya saya diperintah oleh Tuan Sehun untuk menjaga anda. Maka dari itu semua jadwal kuliah anda sama persis denganku."

"Dan juga ketika anda terkena masalah di kampus, Saya dengan cepat langsung datang membantu anda." Lanjut Minseok.

Luhan tersentak. Sejak awal dirinya memang sedikit heran dengan Minseok ketika dirinya terkena masalah. Baik ketika dirinya kehilangan beasiswanya maupun ketika Tiffany datang mengganggunya, Luhan -yang secara anehnya- bertemu dengan Minseok ketika dirinya dalam keadaan susah.

Semuanya sudah masuk akal sekarang.

"Jadi Sehun-"

"Ya, Setelah kalian berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun mencari tau tentang diri anda. Lalu ia menyuruh saya untuk masuk dengan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan anda." Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memberikannya pakaian yang sudah ia pegang sejak awal ia masuk ke kamar ini.

"Ini pakaian milik anda, Nona. Siang ini kita memiliki jadwal kuliah. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat karena jarak rumah ini dengan kampus lumayan jauh. Anda dapat menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya dalam perjalanan." Luhan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan setelah itu mengikuti Minseok yang berada di depannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi rumah Sehun. Perabotan dan model ruangan di rumah itu sangat luas dan mewah. Beberapa pelayan yang sedang bekerja menyempatkan diri untuk memberi hormat kepada Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung karena pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Saat ia berada di depan rumah. Seseorang membungkuk dan membukakan pintu mobil padanya. Luhan pun segera masuk kedalam mobil itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Luhan sedikit tercengang melihat dengan jelas rumah yang disebut oleh Sehun di dalam mobil. Bangunan ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai mansion daripada rumah.

"Minseok?" Tanya Luhan ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Minseok telah melewati pagar rumah itu.

"Ya, nona?"

"Mengapa kau berbicara sangat formal kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja karena saya adalah pengawal pribadi anda nona."

"Pengawal pribadi?!"

"Saya ditugaskan oleh Tuan Sehun untuk menjaga anda."

"Menjagaku?! Memangnya aku anak kecil?! Berhenti berbicara formal padaku. Apakah Sehun yang menyuruhmu berbicara formal kepadaku?" Omel Luhan. Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar omelannya.

"Tidak. Itu keinginan saya sendiri." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil disampingnya. Melihat kota Cambrigde yang ramai karena jam makan siang.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka hingga mobil itu berhenti di persimpangan karena lampu merah didepannya.

"Jadi... Kau adalah pengawal pribadiku?" Tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan menuruti semua keinginanku?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak membahayakan diri anda sendiri."

"Maka berhentilah berbicara formal kepadaku." Luhan menatap kearah Minseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Tapi nona-" Luhan kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok.

"Minseok, kita itu teman. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun jika kau seorang gelandangan. Berbicaralah padaku seperti ketika kau berada di kampus kemarin." Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Luhan." Minseok tersenyum dan kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan didepannya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Ucap Luhan. Puas mendengar Minseok yang tidak lagi berbicara formal kepadanya.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan namun aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku akan sebisa mungkin menjawabnya." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum bertanya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Sehun itu sepupumu?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya bawahannya. Aku berpura pura menjadi sepupunya untuk penyamaran jika orang orang ingin mengecek latar belakangku." Kening Luhan sedikit mengerut mendengarnya.

"Jadi... Apakah nama aslimu bukan Minseok?"

"Itu memang nama asliku. Aku hanya menutupi sebagian latar belakangku saja."

"Kenapa?" Minseok diam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Itu... Karena gadis jalang yang berada di jurusan yang sama dengan kita. Waktu itu aku menjadi sekretaris Tuan Sehun untuk proyek kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan miliknya. Akan terlihat aneh jika jalang itu mengenalku sebagai orang biasa." Luhan merasa Minseok seperti menutupi sesuatu namun ia menepis pikiran negatifnya.

"Gadis Jalang?"

"Tiffany."

"Minseok, Tiffany bukan gadis jalang-"

"Seriously? Ia sudah mem-bully-mu habis habisan dan kau masih saja membelanya."

"Minseok."

"Huh... Fine... Adalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Luhan berpikir sesaat sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja dengan Sehun?"

"Hampir 6 tahun. Aku menjadi salah satu sekretaris tuan Sehun sebelum ia menugaskanku untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu. Sejak hari pertama hingga kemarin, aku mengawasimu dari kejauhan."

"Wow, kau seperti seorang stalker sejati." Minseok tertawa mendengar gerutu Luhan. Terdengar jelas nada kesal di dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengawasimu 24 jam. Tuan Sehun terkadang masih menyuruhku untuk menjadi sekretarisnya untuk pekerjaannya." Luhan terdiam sesaat ketika mobil yang ia naiki sudah memasuki area kampus.

"Apa hanya dirimu saja yang menjadi pengawal pribadiku?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau ingin menambahnya?"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku bukan bayi yang harus dijaga oleh orang lain." Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Minseok ketika dirinya sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kampus.

Minseok kemudian mengambil barang yang berada di kursi belakang dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini tasmu dan ini ponselmu." Ucap Minseok sambil memberikan kedua barang itu pada Luhan.

"Minseok."

"Ya?"

"Ini bukan ponselku." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya pada Minseok.

Ponsel itu tidak memiliki retakan di layarnya. Dan juga ia tahu ponsel di tangannya sama dengan ponsel yang dipakai Sehun. Hanya saja berbeda warnanya karena ponsel di tangan Luhan berwarna putih.

"Ponselmu yang lama rusak karena kejadian tadi malam. Untung saja datanya tidak hilang. Jadi aku dapat memindahkan data itu pada ponsel barumu."

"Rusak?"

"Tadi malam ponselmu terjatuh dan sudah tidak dapat dihidupkan lagi."

Luhan kembali mengingat pada kejadian tadi malam. Ia baru sadar ponselnya terjatuh ketika ia menahan pisau pada tangannya.

"Tapi Min-"

"Tuan Sehun yang memberikannya padamu. Lebih baik kau terima saja. Akan merepotkan jika kau tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak memiliki ponsel." Potong Minseok ketika Luhan akan melakukan protes padanya.

Luhan hanya dapat mengehela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Minseok. "Baiklah." Ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya pada saku coatnya. Membuat catatan di benaknya untuk berterima kasih pada Sehun nanti.

"Ah ya aku hampir saja lupa." Minseok lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal dari tasnya. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Luhan

"Apa ini?"

"Ini gaji dari pekerjaan pekerjaanmu bulan ini." Luhan membelalak ketika ia mengecek isinya dan melihat lembaran uang dolar didalamnya.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Tadi pagi aku mengurus pengunduran dirimu dari semua pekerjaanmu."

"APA?!" Minseok menutup kupingnya mendengar Luhan berteriak disebelahnya. Dirinya sudah menduga Luhan akan marah mendengar berita ini.

"Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana aku dapat melanjutkan kehidupanku kalau aku tidak bekerja?!"

"Secara teknis, Tuan Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk mengurus pengunduran dirimu dan Sehun yang akan membiayai kebutuhanmu." Luhan sudah tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sehun yang seenaknya mengatur hidupnya.

"Kalian mengasihaniku?" Pertanyaan Luhan lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Gajiku lima ribu dollar asal kau tahu."

"Lima ribu dollar memang banyak. Jika kau tidak memakai sebagian besar uangmu untuk membayar sewa bulanan flat mu."

Minseok kemudian memegang pundak Luhan.

"Kau hanya memiliki sisa seribu lima ratus dollar untuk kebutuhan sehari harimu. Kau tahu sendiri biaya hidup disini sangat mahal. Uang sebesar itu hanya bisa menghidupimu sampai pertengahan bulan."

"Kau melihat sendiri uang sebesar itu dapat membuatku bertahan hidup hingga saat ini." Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang ada pada dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak makan dengan benar beberapa hari ini karena kekurangan uang? Lihat dirimu sudah sekurus ini." Luhan yang awalnya ingin protes, terdiam mendengar penuturan Minseok.

Memang benar 2 minggu terakhir dirinya tidak makan dengan teratur karena menahan budget kebutuhan sehari hari untuk membeli tiket ke Cina.

"Luhan. Aku, Yixing dan Tao merasa sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Tuan Sehun saat ia melihatmu disaat seperti ini." Minseok berharap penuturannya mampu meluluhkan Luhan.

Namun karena memang pada dasarnya Luhan adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia justru merasa semakin kesal. Ia segera keluar dari mobil itu dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Minseok lebih lama lagi.

"Luhan?! Kau mau kemana?!" Minseok segera turun dari mobil dan mencoba mengikuti langkah Luhan yang sudah terlampau jauh.

"Aku ke kelas! Dan jangan mengikutiku!" Minseok hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kemarahan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya berdiam diri melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan jauh memasuki gedung kampusnya.

Minseok tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tidak marah dengan Tiffany yang selalu membullynya namun ia marah karena Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memperbolehkan Luhan bekerja?

ia masih berdiri disana. Tidak mengikutinya karena ia tahu Luhan butuh waktu sendiri dan ia juga satu kelas dengan Luhan. Percuma saja Luhan menghindari dirinya.

Dan juga karena bukan hanya Minseok yang menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

Minseok memijat pelipisnya. Jika Luhan tau kalau saja ia memiliki pengawal yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan milik Sehun dan sudah membaur dengan orang orang di kampus ini. Maka sudah dipastikan Minseok akan terkena amukan dari gadis berparas cantik itu.

.

.

.

Petang menjelang. Sehun yang hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya segera pulang ke rumah miliknya. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar melihat gadisnya yang saat ini sudah tinggal dirumahnya.

Namun ketika ia sampai dirumahnya, Minseok memberitahukan kondisi Luhan. Sehun yang sejak awal sudah memprediksikannya, dengan segera masuk ke kamar Luhan yang sebelumnya ia ketuk pintu kamar itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, Aku harus bekerja." Ucap Luhan ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu." Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati.

"Memangnya kau siapa yang berhak mengatur hidupku?!"

"Aku kekasihmu." Luhan sesaat terdiam dan tersipu malu mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Namun ia langsung mengubah ekspresinya kembali.

Sungguh, Sehun menahan dirinya untuk memeluk dan mencium gadis mungil di depannya. Luhan ketika sedang marah benar benar sangat manis.

"Tidak ada kekasih yang tidak memperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk bekerja."

"Ada. Aku." Kesal, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul Sehun berulang kali. Tetapi Sehun masih bergeming di tempat. Menurutnya, pukulan Luhan tidak terasa kuat atau menyakiti tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku bekerja?! Apa kau mengasihaniku?! Aku tidak perlu belas kasi-"

Tiba tiba saja tangan Luhan yang sedang memukul badan Sehun ditahan oleh pria itu. Luhan mencoba menariknya kembali namun Sehun memegangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bekerja."

"Tidak."

Luhan yang sejak tadi mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun akhirnya dapat terlepas -Sehun sengaja melonggarkan pegangannya-. Namun karena terlalu kencang luhan menarik diri, dirinya tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika terjatuh. Menunggu bagian belakang kepalanya terkena lantai yang keras.

Namun lantai keras itu tidak pernah menyentuh kepalanya. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Sehun tepat di depannya. Dengan lengan kanannya yang menahan pinggang rampingnya.

"S-Sehun..." Luhan mencoba kembali menarik diri dari Sehun. Posisinya saat ini sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Luhan memandang objek lain selain manik hitam milik Sehun yang selalu melihat ke arah matanya.

"Kau marah?"

"T-Tentu saj-ja aku m-marah" Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Luhan gugup. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan ia berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan dan terus menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian menghela napasnya dan memundurkan diri dari posisinya saat ini. Tidak intim seperti tadi.

"Baiklah..." Luhan yang sudah dapat menetralkan jantungnya menatap pria didepannya ketika Sehun berbicara.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kembali bekerja."

"Benarkah?!" Luhan hampir memekik senang mendengarnya.

"Hanya satu pekerjaan. Yaitu di minimarket tempat kau kerja part time." Luhan kembali cemberut ketika mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Pilih itu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Apa?! Tapi-"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan semata mata karena mengasihanimu." Potong Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika kau dapat menjaga kesehatanmu dengan benar. Lihat ini." Jari Sehun perlahan mengelus pipi Luhan yang terlihat semakin tirus.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kucubit disini." Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan benar? seminggu yang lalu? Ketika kita makan malam bersama? Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa kupastikan kau akan _collaps_ _e_ dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari." Luhan sedikit terkejut Sehun mengetahui itu semua. Ia memutar otaknya bagaimana Sehun bisa tau sampai sedetail itu.

"Aku tahu dari Minseok." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan di kepalanya karena wajah Luhan mudah ditebak.

"Kau bahkan belum makan hari ini. benar bukan?"

"Um... itu..." Luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan jawabannya.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sehun yang berkutat pada pikirannya dan Luhan yang menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin kembali bekerja atau tidak sama sekali?" Tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"...Baiklah." Luhan akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Sehun. Menurutnya lebih baik bekerja daripada tidak sama sekali dan menggantungkan biaya hidupnya pada Sehun.

Menjadi beban dalam hidup orang lain adalah hal yang tidak diinginkan Luhan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Minseok agar Luhan dapat kembali bekerja. Berharap pilihannya kali ini tidak membuatnya menyesal. Melihat Luhan sakit karena pekerjaannya bukanlah keinginannya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan malam." Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar ke ruang makan di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di kamarnya.

Sebelumnya, Luhan makan malam bersama dengan Sehun di ruang makan. Luhan baru kali ini makan dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Dilihat dari cara penyajian dan rasa, tanpa Luhan bertanya pada Sehun, ia mengetahui jika Sehun mempunyai juru masak yang banyak dan bersertifikat di rumahnya.

Sehun dengan senang hati menaruh hampir semua jenis makanan ke dalam piringnya walau perutnya sudah sangat penuh. Sehun pun menyuapi luhan karena tangan kanannya yang terluka dan tidak dapat memegang sendok dengan benar. Tertawa ketika dirinya berhasil menggoda Luhan. Membuat pipi Luhan kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya karena dilihat oleh beberapa pelayan yang berada disana.

Bahkan Minseok memotret dan memberikan acungan jempol padanya.

Ia kemudiam berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di depannya. Minseok bilang jika itu adalah lemari pakaian. Ia ingin segera berganti baju menjadi baju tidur karena ia lelah.

Luhan tercengang ketika ia membuka pintu itu. Didalam ruangan yang luas itu semua pakaian dari baju biasa, dress hingga jaket musim dingin sudah berbaris dengan rapih di dalamnya. Bahkan ada lemari khusus untuk perhiasan yang terlihat sangat berkilau didalamnya.

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah tumpukan kaos yang berada disana. Dia melihat brand kaos yang Luhan tau sangat terkenal dan mahal. Ia mengecek kepakaian yang berada di dekatnya memiliki brand yang ternama bahkan untuk pakaian dalam sekalipun.

Dan membuat luhan tersedak air ludahnya sendiri karena melihat _lingerie_ dengan design dan motif yang bermacam macam yang bahkan dirinya tidak mengetahui kalau benda seperti itu ada.

Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. Menjadi orang kaya sangat mudah. Makanan dan barang dapat mereka dapatkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari mereka sementara dirinya harus bekerja susah payah untuk makan dan membeli barang sebanyak itu.

Setelah ia berganti pakaian ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan terbuka. ia mendapati Minseok berjalan masuk dengan beberapa pelayan wanita yang mengekorinya dengan membawa beberapa box di tangan mereka.

"Malam, Nona Luhan." Ucap Miseok. Para pelayan di belakangnya membungkuk hormat kearah Luhan.

"Minseok." Gadis berambut pendek itu tertawa melihat Luhan yang memutar kedua bola matanya. Terdengar tidak suka Minseok memanggilnya nona.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Minseok kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Luhan. Mata luhan mengarah pada para staff yang berada di belakang Minseok.

"Dibelakang ku ini adalah para pelayan pribadimu yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginanmu di rumah ini selama 24 jam." Ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk pada 7 orang pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Aku membawa barang - barangmu dari flat seperti pakaian dan buku. Kalian bisa membereskannya sekarang." Minseok memerintahkan pelayan dibelakangnya untuk segera bekerja.

Para pelayan itu kemudian mulai membereskan barang barang Luhan.

"Bukankah kau saja sudah cukup?" Ucap Luhan yang sejak tadi diam saja. Terlihat raut tidak suka yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

" Tergantung... Siapa tau kau menginginkan banyak hal secara bersamaan. Lagipula ini perintah dari tuan Sehun." Luhan hanya menghela napasnya.

"Dan kau sudah dapat bekerja di minimarket itu besok." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Minseok."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Minseok kemudian memperlihatkan foto Luhan dan Sehun pada saat makan malam pada Luhan di tablet nya.

"Kau tau... kalian sangat romantis." Luhan tersipu malu melihat foto itu.

"Apa kau mau aku mencetak foto ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kenang kenangan tentu saja. Sangat jarang melihat bos ku yang tersenyum dan tertawa selebar itu." Jelas Minseok.

"Memangnya Sehun seperti apa ketika ia bekerja?" Tanya Luhan. Ia cukup penasaran dengan Sehun ketika pria itu tidak bersama dengannya.

"Sangat Serius dan jarang berbicara. Tidak hanya ketika bekerja namun juga ketika ia sedang bersantai. Jangankan tertawa, Tersenyum saja hampir tidak pernah. Sedikit saja kesalahan yang tidak disengaja oleh bawahannya maka kau akan tamat. Tidak ada toleransi untuk kami."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tentu saja cukup terkejut mendengar Sehun yang sangat _strict_ pada bawahannya. Padahal ketika bersama dengannya Sehun terbilang cukup santai.

"Yep. Kau tau semua staff yang bekerja di rumah ini sangat terkejut melihat Sehun yang tertawa lepas tadi."

Tak lama kemudian semua staff telah selesai membereskan barang Luhan yang tidak banyak. Mereka dan Minseok kemudian mengundurkan diri dari Luhan.

Namun seorang pelayan tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Nona Luhan. Nama saya adalah Yeri. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan saya kemarin malam." Ucapnya sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau..gadis itu?!" Luhan baru menyadari orang yang ia selamatkan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"Saya baik baik saja nona. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkan saya. Saya ingin meminta maaf karena saya, tangan nona Luhan-"

"Ini tidak apa apa, hanya tergores." Ucap Luhan menenangkan gadis didepannya.

"Setelah saya diselamatkan nona, Saya diselamatkan oleh nona Minseok. Kemudian saya memilih untuk mengabdikan hidup saya pada nona Luhan." Lanjut Yeri.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Lebih baik kau kembali kepada keluargamu. Mereka mungkin sedang mencarimu saat ini."

"Sebenarnya... Keluarga saya menjual saya ke pelelangan manusia karena mereka membutuhkan uang. saya kemudian dibeli oleh pria itu dan menjadi..." Yeri tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya namun Luhan mengerti kelanjutan cerita itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Ah.. tidak apa apa nona itu bukan salah anda..."

"Nona Luhan, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu lagi saat ini?" Matanya berbinar, Terlihat berharap Luhan akan memberinya beberapa pekerjaan padanya.

"Terima kasih tapi kurasa tidak." Pandangan yeri meredup ketika Luhan menjawabnya.

"A-ah baiklah nona Luhan kalau begitu saya mohon undur di-."

"Tunggu." Luhan tidak tega melihat Yeri yang terlihat sedih, Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di dekat kasurnya dan mengambil bunga mawar di meja itu.

"Aku baru ingat. Bisakah kau taruh ini didalam vas dan mengisinya dengan air agar tidak layu?" Yeri tentu saja sangat senang dan dengan segera mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Tentu saja Nona Luhan. Saya akan segera kembali." Yeri kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyem melihat sikap Yeri. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan membuka situs pencarian di situ.

Ia baru ingat dirinya penasaran dengan arti dari mawar ungu yang diberikan oleh Sehun tadi pagi. Luhan yakin Sehun memberinya bunga bukan hanya karena bunga itu terlihat indah semata.

 _Mawar berwarna ungu atau lavender memiliki arti tentang cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Warna ungu pada bunga mawar juga melambangkan kekuatan misterius yang membuat seseorang tertarik dan jatuh cinta yang sangat dalam pada pandangan pertama._

 _Pada zaman kuno, bunga mawar berwarna ungu juga melambangkan pemujaan dan kesetiaan pada kerajaan. Namun pada zaman modern, bunga ini melambangkan pemujaan dan kesetiaan pada orang yang disukainya._

Pipi Luhan memerah ketika membaca kalimat di ponselnya. Ia kembali membaca ulang kalimat itu dan mencarinya kembali di beberapa situs yang berbeda karena tidak yakin. Namun semua situs menjelaskan makna bunga itu dengan poin yang sama.

 _'Benarkah Sehun mencintaiku seperti itu?"_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arti tatapan Sehun yang ia lihat dimata pria berwajah datar itu. Bahkan perlakuaan pria itu pada dirinya hingga ia dapat tidur di rumah mewah milik Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun yang menjelaskan bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

Namun ia tidak menyangka Sehun memiliki perasaan sedalam ini padanya.

"Nona Luhan?"

Luhan terkejut ketika ia melihat Yeri di depannya dengan vas yang berisi bunga mawar.

"Y-Yeri?!"

"Nona baik baik saja? Saya sudah mengetuk pintu sejak tadi namun tidak ada sahutan sehingga saya tanpa izin masuk ke kamar nona. Maafkan saya nona atas kelancangan saya."

"U-Uhhh tidak apa-apa Yeri. Berikan vas bunga itu padaku. Biar aku saja yang menaruhnya." Yeri pun memberikan vas bunga itu pada Luhan.

"Nona baik baik saja? Wajah anda memerah... Apakah nona sakit?" Yeri bertanya dengan raut cemas yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ohh a-aku tidak apa apa. H-hanya kelelahan..." Kening Yeri semakin mengerut mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Perlukah saya memanggil seseorang untuk mengecek kesehatan anda nona?"

"A-Aku baik baik saja... Aku akan memberitahukanmu besok jika terjadi apa apa."

"Baiklah nona. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Yeri pun pergi dari kamar itu setelah ia memberi hormat pada Luhan.

Luhan kemudian berbaring di kasurnya setelah ia menaruh vas bunga di meja pada samping kasurnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah bunga mawar di sampingnya.

Tangannya terulur pada kelopak mawar itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat bunga mawar itu.

' _Aku juga mencintai Sehun..._ '

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyuman yang berada di wajahnya menghilang. Berubah menjadi raut sendu.

 _'Tetapi..._ _apakah aku pantas berada disampingnya?'_

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Dengan Jongdae dan Minseok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Pengiriman senjata yang anda kirim untuk Tuan Mishimoto sudah dikirimkan tanpa ada halangan Tuan. Lalu, Besok Tuan Kim akan datang untuk membicarakan kesepakatan tentang kerjasama dalam bidang kamera lebih lanjut. Kemudian dua hari lagi anda ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Gonzales di Meksiko untuk menandatangani surat kerja sama untuk proyek tablet terbaru."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Jongdae sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian matanya memandang kearah Minseok sebelum melihat ke berkas yang sedang ia baca.

"Saya sudah memberitahukan nona Luhan perihal pekerjaannya dan saya sudah memperkenalkannya pada pelayan yang anda minta untuk keperluan luhan dirumah ini." Minseok tetap menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan nona di depan Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin mati konyol jika Sehun mendengar dirinya memanggil nama Luhan tanpa formalitas di depannya.

"Nona Luhan tidak menyukainya." Ucap Minseok ketika bosnya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penasaran yang terlihat di matanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu?"

"Para FBI sudah meninggalkan Universitas Harvard perihal mayat yang kami buang ke sungai Charles. Awalnya mereka ingin mendekati nona Luhan untuk di interogasi namun mereka tidak dapat melakukannya karena saya dan yang lainnya berada di dekat nona Luhan setiap saat."

"Pria yang menyerang nona Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu sudah saya bereskan. Hanya seorang pria biasa yang suka berjudi." Lanjut Minseok.

"Hm..." Sehun kembali memandang berkas yang berada di mejanya dan menandatanganinya. "Ada lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Umm... Universitas Harvard mencabut beasiswa nona Luhan."

Pulpen yang bergerak cepat dikertas itu langsung berhenti. Sehun langsung menatap kearah Minseok. Bahkan Jongdae terlihat syok dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu nona Luhan dijebak oleh beberapa jalang-maksudku teman kampusnya karena melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap mereka."

"Sayangnya bukti yang saya kumpulkan tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik kembali pencabutan beasiswa tersebut. Mereka membuat video yang cukup meyakinkan pihak kampus."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jongdae

"Kim Tiffany."

"Anak dari pemilik Kim Corp.?"

"Ya dan juga saudari kembar dari Jung Corp. dan Song Wendy. Anak dari Duta Besar Korea Selatan di Amerika."

"Tidak hanya kali ini saja mereka melakukan _Bullying_ pada Nona Luhan. Hanya saja nona Luhan tidak pernah membalas perbuatan mereka." Tambah Minseok.

Sehun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita Minseok hanya terdiam. Telunjuknya beberapa kali mengetuk meja yang berada didepannya. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jongdae, Batalkan pertemuanku dengan tuan Kim besok dan bilang padanya untuk mengganti waktu pertemuan. dan Minseok, urus biaya pendidikan Luhan. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Baik Tuan." Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sehun kemudian memandang foto Luhan yang berada di ponselnya. Diambil oleh salah satu anak buahnya yang selalu menjaga Luhan.

Akhirnya mengetahui penyebab raut sedih yang terlihat di dalam foto foto itu beberapa hari terakhir.

Hunhan.

"Jadi Luhanie... Ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu?"

Saat ini Luhan, Minseok, Yixing dan Tao sedang berada di kafetaria kampus setelah kelas mereka berakhir. Kafetaria kampus itu terlihat cukup ramai karena waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang.

Ketika Luhan dan Minseok duduk di tempat Yixing dan Tao tempati. Yixing langsung bertanya pada Luhan tentang dirinya yang sudah tidak bekerja di restoran tempat Luhan dan Yixing bekerja.

"Um... Ceritanya cukup panjang."

"Tak apa. Hari ini aku hanya mempunyai satu kelas. Aku dapat mendengar ceritamu hingga nanti malam." Balas Tao.

Luhan pada akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami 2 hari yang lalu. Yixing dan Tao tentunya terkejut namun ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia bersama dengan Sehun dapat membuat mereka berdua tenang.

"Luhan aku senang Sehun ada disana untuk menjagamu waktu itu... Kau pasti sangat ketakutan." Ucap Yixing.

"Jadi kau tinggal dirumahnya saat ini? Apakah kalian tidur bersama?" Tanya Tao dengan seringaian jahil diwajahnya.

"Huh? T-tidak aku tidak tidur bersama dengan Sehun. Dia memberikanku kamar sendiri."

"Yahh..." Tao terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luhan. Minseok kemudian memukul kepala Tao pelan.

"Dasar mesum. Kau ini masih kecil. Siapa yang mengajarimu berpikiran seperti itu?" omel Minseok.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa mereka tidur bersama, bukan melakukan sek- Ow!" Tao kali ini kembali di pukul oleh Minseok.

"Hei, Luhan. Kau sudah mencari kostum untuk pesta yang akan diadakan besok?" Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan. Mengabaikan pertikaian antara Tao dan Minseok.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

" _Duh.._. Tentu saja pesta Hallowen. Pesta apalagi yang akan terjadi pada bulan oktober ini." Setiap tahunnya, Universitas Harvard mengadakan berbagai macam perayaan seperti Hallowen, Prom Night dan sebagainya.

"Kau tahu... Aku sudah menemukan kostum Hallowen ku. Kostumku sangat keren... Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab.

"Umh... Kurasa aku tidak akan datang..."

"Lagi?! Tapi Luhan selama satu tahun kau disini kau tidak pernah ikut pesta... Kecuali pesta penerimaan mahasiswa baru."

"Kau tau aku sibuk-"

"Sekarang kau hanya mempunyai satu pekerjaan dan kau bilang itu sibuk?"

Luhan tidak ingin menghadiri pesta apapun karena ia merasa ia tidak pantas mengikuti suatu pesta. Lagipula membeli kostum dan gaun itu butuh uang lebih. Lebih baik uangnya ia pakai untuk kebutuhan yang lebih penting.

" _Sorry_ , Yixing. Tapi aku tidak dapat menghadiri pesta itu... Mungkin lain kali." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu setiap ada pesta... Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu... Tapi aku ingin kau juga ikut bersenang senang seperti gadis lainnya." Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Terima kasih... Tapi aku sudah senang jika bersama dengan kalian-"

"Kau itu seharusnya belajar... Bukannya melihat konten dewasa!" Perkataan Luhan terputus karena Minseok dan Tao yang masih berdebat.

"Itu juga masuk dalam pembelajaran. Aku yakin kau juga pernah menontonnya dan mempraktekkannya dengan pacar-UMPH!" Minseok langsung memasukkan sandwich nya kedalam mulut Tao yang tidak dapat berhenti berbicara. Yixing dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakukan kedua temannya.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

Luhan saat ini sedang memakan sarapannya di ruang makan. Bisa dibilang ia sedang makan siang karena ia bangun pada pukul 11 siang. Hanya ada bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring karena Luhan memakan makanannya sendirian disana dengan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di dipinggir ruangan.

Tadi malam setelah ia pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Sehun tengah bersiap siap dengan pakaian formalnya. Ia bilang ia sedang ada pertemuan penting di Meksiko terkait dengan proyek tablet terbarunya hari ini.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana hening yang berada diruangan ini.

Selama ia tinggal disini, Sehun selalu menemaninya ketika ia sedang makan. Sehun memang tidak berbicara banyak namun keberadaannya membuat Luhan tenang diruangan besar ini.

Tangannya sudah dapat memegang sendok dengan benar. Ia sangat senang karena Sehun tidak perlu lagi menyuapinya karena akan sangat memalukan baginya dilihat oleh pelayan pelayan yang bertugas disana.

Bukan berarti ia tidak masalah jika Sehun menyuapinya hanya ketika ia sedang berduaan dengannya.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Minseok yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya hari ini terbilang cukup santai. Kaus berlengan panjang dan hotpants. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat sangat rapih dan semi formal.

"Tumben sekali berpakaian seperti itu... Apa karena Sehun tidak ada disini kau berpakaian santai begini?"

"Oh tidak... Sehun tidak masalah jika aku memakai pakaian non formal. Tetapi Jongdae akan membunuhku jika aku berpakaian santai di depan Sehun."

"Jongdae?" Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya. Terlihat malas karena menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya sudah sangat jelas.

" _Duh..._ Pacarku. Ia-"

"Pacarmu?! bekerja disini juga?!"

"Kau tidak tahu?! teman macam apa kau tidak mengenal pacar-"

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"A-ah... benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan tentang pacarku secara singkat. Namanya Kim Jongdae dan ia berumur 23 tahun. Ia yang berwajah kotak dan menjadi sekretaris Sehun. Kau pasti mengenalnya karena ia hampir selalu mengikuti Sehun selama 24 jam. Ia tampan dan... "

Luhan mendengar penjelasan Minseok sambil memakan sarapannya yang tersisa sedikit.

Dan ia tahu pria yang dimaksud oleh Minseok. Jongdae sering menemui Sehun pada saat mereka bersama dan tadi malam ketika Sehun ingin berangkat ke Meksiko.

"Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanya Minseok mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku baru saja selesai."

Minseok tiba tiba saja menarik tangan Luhan dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan ke kamar Luhan.

"M-Minseok?! Kenapa kau terburu buru sekali?"

"Kita akan bersiap siap ke pesta Hallowen." ucap Minseok ketika mereka berdua telah memasuki kamar Luhan.

Dengan para pelayan yang sudah berbaris rapih di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa?! aku tidak mau!"

"Ck. Kau ini selalu serius. santailah sedikit... bersenang senang dengan temanmu tidak membunuhmu." Minseok kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan pelayan di belakang Luhan dengan sigap menarik Luhan kedalam kamar mandi.

"H-Hei! lepas-skan." Luhan mencoba melepaskan pegangan dari para pelayan yang mulai menariknya pelan menjauh dari Minseok.

"Maaf Luhan tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. Selamat bersenang senang." Ucap Minseok tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Gila adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang tadi siang dialami oleh Luhan.

Di dandani oleh para pelayan selama 6 jam.

Luhan sejak dulu tidak mengerti mengapa wanita selalu lama jika ia sedang berdandan. Menurutnya itu hanya membuang buang waktu belajarnya.

Luhan saat ini sedang berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya. Dengan memakai pakaian tradisional Cina bernama _Hanfu_ yang berwarna biru muda dengan ornamen ornamen berwarna emas yang berada di pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang dikepang dan disanggul memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Serta dipasangkan perhiasan berbentuk bunga di kepangannya. Wajahnya yang di make up natural membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Kau ini akan semakin cantik jika wajahmu tidak cemberut, Luhan." Ucap Minseok yang berjalan disebelahnya sambil mengaplikasikan lipstik berwarna merah di bibirnya.

Gadis itu memakai dress seperti putri salju. Menurut Luhan dress itu sangat cocok dipakai oleh Minseok karena warna kulit putihnya dan rambut pendeknya yang menyerupai putri salju.

"Ini berlebihan." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk pakaiannya.

"Oh ayolah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap saat. Lagipula ini hallowen. Hampir semua orang memakai kostum yang sangat berlebihan hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar kostum terbaik tahun ini."

Mereka berdua telah memasuki gedung kampusnya. Hanya ada lilin yang menerangi koridor kampusnya. Hiasan dinding kampus ini terlihat menyeramkan dengan kain putih yang menyerupai hantu. Aroma labu mendominasi koridor karena banyak buah labu yang sudah dibuat dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah dan diisi dengan lilin agar terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya aku salah kostum. Bukankah Hallowen harus memakai kostum yang menyeramkan?" Ucap Luhan kepada Minseok.

"Tidak. Nanti lihat saja ketika sudah berada di aula. Akan ada banyak gadis yang memakai dress."

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu aula kampus. Minseok memutar kenop pintu namun pintunya terkunci. Pintu di depan mereka tidak bisa dibuka.

"Ck. Kenapa pintu ini dikunci?" Minseok kembali mencoba membuka pintu didepannya.

"Kau yakin pestanya diadakan disini?" Luhan terdengar tidak yakin pestanya diadakan di ruangan itu.

"Ya. Semua poster dan undangan di sosial media kampus menuliskan aula kampus sebagai tempat diadakannya pesta Hallowen."

Mereka berdua terlalu fokus dengan pintu didepannya. Tidak menyadari dua orang yang berjalan dengan pelan di belakang mereka.

"Hmm... Apa harus kudobrak pintu ini?"

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh merusak properti kampus!"

"Tapi pintu ini tidak akan terbuka-"

" _Boo_!" Tiba tiba saja seseorang dengan memakai topeng hantu muncul di samping Luhan.

"-Kyaaaaa!"

" _Woah, woah... Calm girls_! Ini aku. Jackson." Pria itu melepaskan topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya ketika Minseok ingin melemparkan buah labu yang berada disampingnya kearah Jackson.

"Hahaha... _Trick or treat!_ _Hei girls._ Namaku Amber. Eum... putri salju... sebaiknya kau turunkan labu itu dari tanganmu." Minseok menurutinya. Luhan yang berada disampingnya hanya dapat menaruh telapak tangannya pada dadanya untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya.

"Aku dan Jackson disini mengabsen para mahasiswa yang ingin mengikuti pesta hallowen kali ini. Jadi sebutkan nama dan fakultas yang kalian ambil." Lanjut Amber.

"Putri salju itu adalah Minseok. dia satu fakultas denganku. dan gadis di sampingnya ini adalah... Luhan?!" Jackson tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Luhan yang terlihat tersenyum malu padanya.

"Hai, Jackson." Jackson termasuk mahasiswa yang sangat aktif. Tidak heran jika ia dapat mengenali hampir semua mahasiswa yang berada di kampus ini termasuk Minseok yang notabene adalah mahasiswa pindahan.

"Astaga, Luhan! Kau akhirnya mengikuti pesta! _Oh gosh!_ Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini! Aku tidak percaya kau datang!"

"Terima kasih."

"Oke, Jack. Sebaiknya kau buka pintu itu segera. Mark memberitahuku bahwa ada lagi yang datang." Ucap Amber yang sedang memegang interkom ditangannya.

"Oh baiklah. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, _girls._ Selamat bersenang senang!" Ucap Jackson seraya membuka pintu aula dan mendorong mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Luhan. Jika ada vote untuk kostummu. Ingat kalau itu adalah aku yang mem voting mu untuk kostum terbaik malam ini. _Bye_!" Jackson kemudian langsung menutup pintu aula itu.

Bunyi alunan musik dance terdengar dengan keras di kuping Luhan. Makanan dan minuman tersaji di setiap meja. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya yang tidak terganggu mengobrol dan tertawa ditengah alunan musik yang keras sambil makan dan minum.

Aula kampus yang besar dan dekorasi yang unik menjadikan pesta ini terlihat semakin meriah. Di tengah lantai dansa ia melihat Yixing -yang memakai kostum penyihir- dan teman temannya sedang berdansa. Banyak orang yang menonton di pinggir bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

Luhan melihat sekitar dan ia melihat banyak gadis gadis memakai dress maupin kostum seperti dalam cerita _Disney Princess_. Walau tidak jarang ia melihat mahasiswa lainnya yang memakai kostum yang lumayan menyeramkan.

"...sesuatu Luhan?"

"Apa?!" Luhan sedikit berteriak dan mencondongkan badannya kepada Minseok karena suaranya tidak terdengar jelas, teredam oleh alunan musik.

"Kubilang apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu Luhan?! Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi." Minseok berbicara dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lapar." Balas Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya? Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu. Perutku sudah minta diisi makanan." Minseok kemudian berjalan ke meja terdekat untuk mengambil makanan.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan melihat banyak bangku kosong yang tidak diduduki. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Banyak teman teman Luhan yang mendatanginya dan meminta foto bersama dengannya yang tentunya dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman. Semuanya memuji kecantikannya dan dibalas Luhan dengan ucapan terima kasih dan senyum malu. Mereka tidak menyangka Luhan akan menghadiri pesta dan terlihat sangat luar biasa cantik malam ini.

Bahkan Tao dan Yixing kegirangan melihat Luhan yang datang menghadiri pesta.

"Astaga aku tidak percaya kau datang! Kau tahu, Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Minseok dan ia bilang padaku bahwa ia akan membawamu ke pesta Hallowen kali ini." Yixing memeluk Luhan dengan erat karena terlalu senang melihat Luhan.

"Memaksaku, lebih tepatnya." Tao tertawa mendengar nada sarkastik dalam ucapan Luhan. Tao memakai kostum putri Jasmine yang berwarna ungu.

"Ya... Minseok bilang ia akan menyeretmu jika kau tetap tidak setuju." Tambah Tao.

"Dia bahkan tidak bertanya dulu padaku." Gerutu Luhan yang dibalas oleh tawa dari dua sahabatnya.

"Ngomong - ngomong dimana Minseok? Aku sejak tadi belum melihatnya." Tanya Yixing.

"Dia sedang mencari makanan." Jawab Luhan dengan kening mengkerut. Sudah hampit 30 menit Minseok pergi untuk mencari makanan. Namun hingga saat ini gadis mungil itu juga belum kembali.

"Lebih tepatnya mencicipi semua makanan yang tersaji disini." Ujar Tao. Luhan terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak percaya gadis semungil itu mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar. Berat badanku saja langsung naik jika aku menambah satu porsi makanan. Ini tidak adil." Lanjutnya.

"Haah... Dia sangat beruntung. Akupun harus diet ketat agar latihan dance ku tidak terganggu. Bagaimana denganmu Luhan? Aku yakin kau pasti melakukan diet agar mempunya tubuh langsing seperti ini." Tanya Yixing.

"Umm... Aku tidak pernah melakukan diet." Luhan hanya tersenyum gugup ketika mereka berdua membelalakkan matanya.

" _What?!"_ Yixing dan Tao kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

'Tidak adil!' Batin mereka.

" _Okay, Ladies and gents._ Bisakah aku meminta waktu kalian sebentar?" Suara salah satu pembawa acara mengalihkan banyak orang yang sedang fokus pada acaranya masing masing. Termasuk Luhan dan keduan temannya.

"Terima kasih. Hallo semua! Namaku Jane. Aku adalah pembawa acara kalian untuk pesta Hallowen kali ini. Mulai detik ini hingga 15 menit ke depan kalian dapat melakukan voting untuk kostum terbaik untuk pria dan wanita tahun ini. Kalian dapat memasukkan vote kalian ke dalam kotak yang berada di setiap meja di ruangan ini." Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menunjuk ke beberapa kotak di depannya.

"Ingat! Satu orang satu vote. Jika kami menghitung jumlah vote lebih dari jumlah mahasiswa yang hadir malam ini. Maka pemberian gelar kostum terbaik tahun ini akan saya batalkan. 30 menit lagi kami akan mengumumkan pemenangnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Orang orang kemudian kembali mengobrol. Banyak orang yang langsung memasukkan vote mereka. Namun tidak sedikit orang masih memikirkan kostum terbaik untuk diberi vote.

Luhan dan Yixing serta Tao langsung memberikan vote mereka dan memasukkan kertas yang bertuliskan nama pilihannnya kedalam kotak di meja terdekat.

Tak lama setelah mereka bertiga kembali duduk. Minseok datang dengan kedua piring yang berada di tangannya. Walaupun terlihat biasa saja, Minseok terlihat cukup gelisah. Matanya selalu melirik ke segala arah.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku baru saja selesai mencicipi _dessert_ di ujung sana. Oh ya Luhan ini makanan untukmu. Kau harus mencobanya ini sangat enak." Luhan mengambil salah satu piring yang dipegang oleh Minseok sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudaian memakan makanan yang berada di piring itu.

"Dan piring itu untuk Luhan juga?" Tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk piring yang masih berada ditangan Minseok.

"Bukan. Ini untukku." Yixing dan Tao hanya tercengang melihat Minseok yang masih memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Sambil memakan makanannya, Luhan melihat Minseok yang kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya.

"Min-"

"Wah wah... lihat siapa yang datang kesini malam ini..." Tiffany beserta teman temannya datang ke arah Luhan. Tiffany memakai dress seperti Cinderella dengan gaun berwarna biru dan bahkan sepatunya yang terbuat dari kaca.

Nafsu makan Minseok tiba tiba saja hilang melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Jika kau kesini untuk mengganggu Luhan lagi aku tidak akan segan untu-"

"Ah tidak... justru aku berada disini untuk menyemangati Luhan." Perkataan Minseok terputus oleh Tiffany.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan Luhan bahwa aku dan juga teman temanku disini memberikan vote ku pada Luhan untuk gelar kostum terbaik tahun ini." Perkataan Tiffany jelas membuat Minseok, Tao dan Yixing heran. Bahkan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena heran dengan sikap Tiffany kali ini padanya.

"Kau tahu... Aku berfikir ia datang pada pesta kali ini karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghadiri pesta yang di adakan di universitas ini kedepannya. Bukankah benar begitu, Luhan?" Luhan menunduk dan tidak sadar menggenggam erat pada pinggiran piring yang sedang ia pegang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing

"Ah... kalian tidak tahu?" Tiffany berpura pura terkejut. "Bukankah kalian berteman dekat? Kenapa kau belum mengetahui berita bahwa Luhan-"

"Tiffany, Jika kau mengeluarkan satu kata lagi dari mulutmu, aku akan meminta sepupuku, Sehun untuk membatalkan proyek kerjasamamu dengan perusahaan ayahmu." Ucap Minseok sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata 'sepupuku'. Tiffany langsung terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Minseok. Sedangkan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok ketika mendengar nama Sehun dari mulut gadis itu. Begitupula dengan Yixing dan Tao yang terlihat terkejut mendengar Minseok bebicara seperti itu dengan Tiffany.

"Y-yah... Kurasa kalian harus menanyakan langsung kepada Luhan. _Anyway_ , Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat bersenang senang. Terutama untukmu Luhan."

Tiffany dan teman temannya dengan cepat langsung pergi dari tempat Luhan duduk.

"Luhan, Apa maksud perkataan jalang itu?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi saat ini?"

Luhan menghela napasnya sebelum ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia kehilangan beasiswanya. Perkataan Luhan tentunya membuat Yixing dan Tao terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Jalang itu benar benar..." Gerutu Tao.

"Luhan... Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku, Tao atau Minseok berada disana bersamamu." Ucap Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi bukankah kau dapat memberikan bukti pada rektor itu jika kau tidak bersalah?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, namun rektor itu tidak percaya dengan bukti yang kukumpulkan." Jawab Minseok.

"Bisakah... kita mengganti topik pembicaraan kita saat ini?" Pinta Luhan pada ketiga temannya. Minseok, Yixing dan Tao memakluminya dan mulai mencari topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan.

"Minseok, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi dengan Tiffany? Apakah benar kau dan Sehun adalah sepupu?!" Tanya Tao ketika ia mengingat perkataan Minseok pada Tiffany.

"Ya... itu benar."

" _What?!"_

 _"No way!"_

"Ya ampun dunia ini sangat sempit."

Luhan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pada Minseok yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata dari gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Baiklah semuanya. Para juri sudah menghitung vote nya dan kami sudah mendapatkan hasil berdasarkan hasil voting kalian." Semua mata terfokus pada MC yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan dua buah amplop berwarna biru dan pink yang berada di tangannya.

"Tanpa basa basi kita langsung saja panggil untuk kostum terbaik tahun ini! Seperti biasa, _Ladies first._ " sang Mc kemudian membuka amplop berwarna pink.

"Dan kostum terbaik wanita tahun ini jatuh kepada..."

Semua orang mulai fokus pada mc di depan mereka. Beberapa berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya tentang siapa yang akan memenangkan gelar ini.

"Xi Luhan!"

"Huh?" Luhan terkejut namanya disebut.

Semua orang memberikannya tepuk tangan yang meriah dan bersorak gembira. Bahkan beberapa pria ada yang bersiul dengan kencang.

"Kyaa! Luhan kau menang!" Minseok memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Selamat Luhan!" Ucap Tao

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Yixing bertepuk tangan dengan kencang ketika mendengar nama Luhan disebut oleh sang MC.

"Baiklah Luhan silahkan naik keatas panggung." Luhanpun kemudian naik keatas panggung dan menerima sebuah mahkota di kepalanya.

"Sekarang, mari kita panggil kostum terbaik pria untuk tahun ini. dan gelar kostum terbaik tahun ini jatuh kepada..."

"Kim Jongin! Selamat! silahkan naik keatas panggung untuk mendapatkan mahkotamu." Pekikan wanita terdengar dengan sangat jelas ketika pria yang bernama Kim Jongin naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Jongin memberikan senyum ramah pada Luhan yang dibalas sama oleh gadis itu.

Pria berkulit gelap itu mengenakan pakaian ala kerajaan. Wajahnya yang tampan juga membuat dirinya terlihat begitu mencolok. Bahkan banyak wanita yang mengambil foto Jongin dengan ponsel mereka masing masing.

Setelah mereka difoto bersama diatas panggung. Mereka berdua kemudian turun dari panggung. Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah ketiga temannya sedangkan Jongin berjalan kearah teman temannya.

"Yixing, siapa Jongin? Kenapa ia bersama dengan temanmu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mengenal teman teman Yixing walau hanya sebatas nama namun ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin.

"Oh, dia mahasiswa baru di jurusanku hampir sebulan yang lalu." Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Yixing.

Tak terasa mereka berempat mengobrol cukup lama hingga Luhan mengundurkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Minseok pun mengikuti Luhan karena kebetulan ingin pergi ke kamar mandi juga.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan melihat Minseok yang terlihat sedang melihat ke sekitar koridor dan berjalan sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Sejak ia kembali dari acara mencicipi makanan, Minseok terlihat gelisah walau hanya sebentar.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Minseok dengan cepat langsung mengecek semua bilik toilet disana.

"Eum... Minseok.. apa kau baik baik saja?" Minseok diam saja hingga ia yakin tidak ada orang didalam kamar mandi ini.

"Ya. Aku baik baik saja." Jawabnya ketika ia sudah selesai mengecek seluruh isi kamar mandi. Kemudian Minseok memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku baik baik. Berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah keluar dari kamar mandi ini kecuali jika aku menjemputmu."

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar minseok berbicara.

"Berjanjilah. Aku akan memberitahumu jika masalah ini sudah selesai."

"Ma-masalah?" Luhan sedikit takut ketika melihat Minseok yang terlihat selalu ceria tiba tiba saja terlihat sangat serius. Ditambah dengan kata masalah yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Luhan menjadi gelisah.

Minseok hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat memberikan Luhan informasi apapun padanya.

"Baiklah." Minseok kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan tersenyum, menenangkan Luhan. "Ingat. Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku menjemputmu, oke?" Kemudian Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi setelah melihat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _'Apakah yang terjadi?'_ Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk ketika Minseok berbicara seserius itu padanya.

Apapun itu, ia berharap masalah itu cepat selesai dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan.

Tak lama setelah ia menggunakan toilet. Ia keluar dari bilik dan mencuci tangannya.

Namun ketika ia sudah selesai dan membalikkan badannya, Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan jantungnya terasa akan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

Ketika ia melihat seorang pria menodongkan pistol tepat di keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

Halooo! Maaf saya baru update dikarenakan minggu kemarin saya baru saja menyelesaikan pentas drama saya. omg akhirnya selesai juga acara gue.

tinggal UAS saya saja T_T

SAYA TIDAK AKAN UPDATE SAMPAI AWAL BULAN DEPAN KARENA UAS JADI MOHON MAKLUM YA GAIS

UAS saya paper semua... ada yang 2 halaman ada yang 5 halaman dan ada yang 10 halaman T_T saya ingin menangos karena ketikannya bahasa inggris semua TAT dan saya sudah disuruh buat latar belakang untuk skripsi saya T_T novelnya aja blm tau mau yang mana yang mau di pake buat skripsi udah disuruh buat latar belakang aje TT

DIBAWAH INI ADALAH SPOILER (engga juga sih)

Anyway mulai chapter depan ketegangannya semakin keras/? (mikir apa hayooo)

jadi siap siap ya gais... semakin ke depan romance dan actionnya semakin bertambah.

dan chapter depan hanya baru permukaannya saja wkwkwkwkw.

anyway kalau sampai bulan maret saya gak update silahkan kontak saya di IG thexothingy soalnya gue kalo dm dibalesnya 6 bulan kemudian wakakakakakak. Di hape gak ada DM masuk soalnya heheee

sampisin aja di salah satu kolom komentar foto. tak apa pasti gue baca kok.

oke itu saja.

terima kasih buat yang baca. Maaf kalo banyak Typo

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang membangun dan juga like dan follow story gue kalau memang suka dengan TMD oke?

Terima kasih and see ya in the next chapter


End file.
